Remnants of a Former Shadow
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: Revenge is a very powerful tool. And it is what Sam has wanted ever since that faithful day. But when he is given a choice that conflicts his own interests, will he succumb to his powerful emotion, or save the one he was meant to kill?
1. Chapter 1

_**Remnants of a Former Shadow**_

_**A RWBY Story**_

_**By Kyle Feller**_

_Pick up the phone Samson..._

The voice echoed in my mind as I felt the ringing device in my right hand while snapping back to reality. Where the hell was I? Why was I here? Hopefully those answers, _She _could give me. I pressed the frameless button as I put the small clear rectangle up to my ear.

"Hello?" I tentatively asked over the phone. My mind eagerly awaited a response but why...like I said, I can't answer that. Not yet anyway.

"Hi there sweetie, glad to hear you are still alive. You are still alive right?" Her seductive voice asked me. I chuckled softly at it to be honest.

"I don't die as easy as you wish Cinder." I responded.

"Very unfortunate then, but since you are alive, I do have another job for you Sam, that is if you want it. Do you hun?" She asked me. I gripped my left fist tight as I instinctively knew she was using me. But what the hell could I do? Nothing...

"Do I have a choice?" I asked softly.

"Hmm, no Sam...need I remind you?" She questioned.

"This better be my last job, then I want it to come to an end. Is that understood?" I growled at the woman in anger.

"Of course sweetheart, but that is only if you listen to what I tell you. You need to know when you need to know it." She said her saying as I sighed.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Are you ready to go back to school sweetie?"

"School? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I need some answers from a certain someone, I'll send you her profile after this call. But I need you to "acquire" her for us. Can you do that?"

"What does acquiring entail for me? Care to explain?"

"I'll give you details along the way. Come on it'll be fun sweetie."

_Fun? Her version of fun involved sick forms of torture I dare not even conceive of. What plan did she have for this poor girl? I dare not ask, besides. It didn't matter to me whether this woman died or not. As long as I got what I wanted out of this deal. _

"What do you need me to do Cinder?" I hesitantly answered her question. All I could hear was a happy laughter. It made me terrified now.

"Get the next shuttle to Beacon Academy, you'll meet someone there who will give you further instruction. Have fun, Sam." The call ended abruptly as I looked down. Suddenly a small notification appeared on my phone. It a small attachment with no message on it. Pressing on it, it opened a plethora of information and a multitude of pictures. There she was. A young blonde girl with lilac eyes. She was beautiful beyond my own eyes. But that wasn't the big concern to me. It was what Cinder wanted this girl for. And why? In the end though, I had to do what I was told. Otherwise, there was no literal point to it.

_Yang Xiao Long_

_ I am so sorry Yang...for everything that is about to come._

_**One Week Later**_

"Are you honestly serious Mercury?" I asked the chuckling child. He had handed my outfit to me. A long sleeve white shirt with black gloves and a black vest. Black pants with boots along with a half cape from the waist down.

"Not my choice, it was her's." He chuckled as I gave him a dark look.

"Of course. Do you have my weapon?" I asked as he held up a curved blade in a decorative sheath, along with a stray red ribbon on the handle.

"One modified Western Dust Katana. Made special for you. Enjoy." He said as I took the blade. While it was simple, I guess I could use it like Adam did. But I wasn't the best at it. However, there isn't any better teacher than experience.

"And what am I to do oh great Mercury?" I asked jokingly.

"Do what you do best Sam, I won't tell you how to get to your objective, just that you do so with haste. We need Yang, alive and unharmed. I am sure you can do that right?" He asked me.

"Yea, I can do that. But why is this girl so important to you?"

"Why is your endgame so important? OH WAIT! I just answered your own question. Have fun Sam, see you in a couple months. And you better have some progress. Otherwise it just becomes worse. Goodbye." Was his final words before leaving me alone to myself. I was on the shuttle stop outside of Beacon. Only a five minute trip separating me and this girl. Whatever the reason. I had my own goal to accomplish.

_I swear to you Sarah, I will work as fast as I can. I won't let that bitch ruin you. This I promise. I'll be home soon kiddo._

"Hey! Another guy going to Beacon!" An excited voice called out to me as I quickly turned around to purple sunglasses before backing away from a laughing man in purple and black.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on! A man dressed like that doesn't do it for fun. You're another Beacon initiative or you're going back for the start of the new year like me."

"I apologize, I may be new to Vale, but is this how people introduce each other here?" I asked as he laughed.

"My bad, let me do it properly then. Name is Murasaki, a second year student going back to the wonderful Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses. And you?

"Sam, Sam Forester. Second year like you. Pleased to meet you." I shook his hand as he looked a tiny bit confused.

"Second year huh? Never saw you before."

"Transfer from Atlas."

"And that would explain it. Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Vale, its a humble Kingdom. If you can get past all the ridiculousness. But enjoy your stay Sam, I am sure you will." Murasaki finished walking towards the small frigate that was modified into a giant transport. I slowly followed him as I felt a tap on the shoulder before seeing a woman in red and black hair with the unforgettable eyes.

"Don't forget now Sam. I'm counting on you." She whispered before disappearing into the crowd as I tried to identify where she was. Yet like a ghost, she was gone as soon as she appeared.

"Come on Sam! Lets go!" Murasaki yelled as I breathed deeply and began my way to the transport. Whatever it took, I had to accomplish my mission. This Sarah I won't fail.

I swear I won't.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

__"So what part of Atlas are ya from Sam?" Murasaki asked me as I stood next to the window looking at the massive lake.

"Up north, near the mountains." I said softly as he chuckled.

"Not much of a talker towards new people are you?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, just...still getting used to the atmosphere as they call it."

"You'll get used to it. I know I did."

"You're not from Vale?"

"Well, yes and no. My mother was from Atlas, god knows where she is now. Dad works at Beacon. A certified badass as they call it. He teaches Advanced Swordsmanship. I think it is pretty cool huh?" He smiled with a look of self confidence.

"Yea I'd say so." I said half interested.

"Man, you really are not interested in anything are ya? Well then, lets spark up new conversation. Why are you becoming a Hunter?"

"My reason? My little sister. She always idolized me. Might as well become the hero to her at least. You?"

"Dad is a certified badass. Teaches Advanced Swordsmanship at Beacon. Might as well follow in his footsteps. And the world could use a little Murasaki. Am I right?"

"You're funny." I chuckled at his humor.

"I know right?" He said in a serious tone.

However our conversation was interrupted over the monitors scattered around the shuttle. Showing a older blonde woman with green eyes and a serious demeanor.

"Welcome new students to Beacon Academy, a place where all are accepted. No matter who they are, what they are, or where they are from. Beacon is a shining place for hope for all no matter who they are. Now a word from the Headmaster of Beacon. Professor Ozpin." The older woman finished before stepping down and an older man with grey hair and glasses stepped up before speaking.

"Hello everyone, today is a grand day today. Not only for everyone who is arriving today, but for others who made it possible. I hope you all make your time worth it here at Beacon Academy. As fate may not be so kind. Good luck to you all." He finished as the transmission ended. Leaving us all in a small silence.

"Man he is always so foreboding on those new kids. I'd wish Ozpin get a new hobby." Murasaki joked. But he was right. This world isn't all sunshine as we want it to be. I know that from experience.

"I think its a good tactic. In my personal opinion anyway." I said.

"Is that so? Well you do have a dark opinion Sam." He chuckled. I grabbed my clothing items and went towards the private bathroom where I could change into my new outfit. Walking past all the new Hunters and Huntresses in training. And amongst them, there was one in particular that I recognized. A young blonde hugging a younger girl in red. Her lilac eyes unforgettable and that revealing outfit...they allow that?

"Like what you see?" An older man asked me as I felt a very heavy hand place on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a man dwarfing me by a foot. He had a huge scar over his left eye and very long black hair. He chuckled as he looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by that."  
>"No of course, I was once your age. It just comes naturally. You only got to give it time kiddo." He said walking away from me. His long black trench coat was beyond intimidating. But it made me wonder.<p>

"Hey wait!" I called out as the man disappeared before my very eyes. Where the heck did I know him? I snapped back realizing it didn't matter right now. I quickly entered the small one person bathroom as I changed into my outfit. Surprisingly, Cinder knew her clothing, but it didn't make me like her anymore than I had to. I finished putting on the gloves as I saw my weapon lay in front of me. Sighing deeply, I knew such a weapon had been used many times. Not only to slay Grimm, but humans and even Faunus. I shuddered at the fact of what I held in my hand. But as I said, what other choice did I really have?

"Hey Bud! You done in there, we are almost there!" Murasaki called out from the other side. I pushed back my black hair and looked at myself in the mirror. Here goes nothing I suppose. I opened the door to the cocky Murasaki with his arm wrapped around...

_Yang?!_

"Ummm, did I interrupt something?" I asked as he looked at Yang before laughing.

"Right, forgot to mention. This is Yang, my girlfriend who happens to be a first yearer. Sorry about that bud." He chuckled nervously as the beautiful blonde held out her hand in peace.

"Yang Xiao Long, pleased to meet you." She said as she waited for me to shake her hand. I quickly grabbed her hand and shook with a fake smile.

"Sam Forester. A pleasure." I said as the two chuckled.

"What? You afraid of girls or something?" Murasaki asked me.

"No you ass, you banged on the door while I was getting dressed with a beautiful lady. You caught me off guard." I responded as the Shuttle began to slow down.

"Attention all first year students, report to the atrium as soon as the Shuttle lands. Second year and above, report to the Processing center for reintegration into your next year. That will be all." The announcement ended.

"Good luck Yang, I can't wait to see you out on the field." Murasaki gave Yang once last hug as she reunited with the girl in red. I stared silently knowing that this situation was already more complicated than it needed to be. But now I have to deal with Murasaki. I didn't want this to happen. But I had to get close to Yang, not him. I had to do something. Question was...what would it be? I can't just kill the man, too obvious. I needed to get him away from Yang. Or rather get me close enough to her to where I could get her to Cinder. I can't call Mercury for help. God forbid that I contract Neo. I didn't want to think what would happen if Neo got her sadistic hands on Yang. Emerald was busy elsewhere. That really only left Roman. That friggin idiot. But he was the only local resource I could use.

"This shuttle has arrived at: BEACON ACADEMY. All students, please report to your respective areas and good luck."

_I had to make a decision tonight...or else._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Who would come to my aid? Seeing as Roman was the only one available. I doubt that Roman would as be so kind as to send his chickenshit self. So someone else might come to help me. Question is...was who?_

"WATCH OUT!" A scream erupted as my body fell off the shuttle onto the ground as a powerful force fell upon me. I tumbled across the deck until I finally realized who the hell had collapsed on top of me. A young girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes laid on top of me. On her side, a black steel longsword from which most was covered due to the scabbard. Her outfit was like Yang's, almost a bit too revealing. A purple unitard covered by a black steel chestplate and her arms covered with black sleeves, leaving the sleeves exposed. A half black cape like me, except a bit more feminine. She angrily blushed as I failed to acknowledge her the first time.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" She demanded from me.

"I am now." I jokingly said.

"Then why didn't you hear me earlier when I yelled move at you?!" She growled at me.

"You are getting a bit in my personal space if you know what I mean." I said as she gave a death stare getting up.

"Pervert." She whispered.

"Not everyone thinks so." I said picking myself up off the ground chuckling. She gave me another dark look before stammering off.

"TARA WAIT!" Someone called out to the young woman walking away. "I'm sorry, Tara just likes to be difficult sometimes."The woman said to me. She brought attention to herself with a teal colored hairstyle while short was significantly noticeable. Wearing a weathered Dark Sage leather jacket with white outline. A silver scarf along with a white and black long sleeve shirt. Sporting black fingerless glove and black shorts with combat boots. It was hard to imagine a person attending Beacon Academy.

"You're fine, its introducing me to the environment." I said in a joking tone.

"That's right, you are new here aren't you? I never caught your name." She asked me.

"Sam Forester, transfer from Atlas and you?" I asked her in return.

"Natalie Moon." She spoke before shaking my hand. "A pleasure."

"To you as well, Second Year?" I responded with.

"Good eye Forester. I think we'll be good friends. I'll catch up with you later. Right now, I got to go catch Tara before she blows something up. Knowing her, its a possibility. See you later!" Natalie called out before chasing off to her mysterious friend.

"I see you're already making friends right off the shuttle." A pat on the shoulder spoke who turned out to be Murasaki. That smirk of his was always unforgettable no matter how many times you did want to forget.

"I always was good at making friends even if I didn't want it." I said reminded of my first encounter with Cinder and Roman. It...it was a very unfortunate circumstance.

"I can tell, but we have to go get in-processed. Fun fun! By the way, you haven't been assigned a team have you?" He said as we began walking towards where all the other Second Yearers were. Not where Yang was though. Not what I needed.

"No Team unfortunately, I mean how does it work with assigning teams here at Beacon anyway?" I asked him.

"Oh you will love this, the people you see during your first year are your teammates for life."

"Are you serious?! Which actually begs the question. Where is your team Murasaki?" I asked as he hid his face briefly while chuckling.

"Thats something I wish not to answer Sam, if you don't mind." He said in a suddenly darker tone.

"No, I understand. I'm sorry I asked."

"You're fine Sam, just brought back, unpleasant memories." He finished as we stopped within the group of all the Second Year Students. Among which was the uptight Tara and Natalie who noticed me and threw me a quick wave. I briefly responded with as Murasaki quickly snapped back to his usual self.

"Ahh, I see you those ladies have noticed you eh?" He said jokingly.

"Has anyone ever told you were an ass?" I snapped at him.

"Only one my friend, only one. And it wasn't you." He finished before we were interrupted by Ozpin who stood on an improvised stand to speak to us all.

"Ahem, I'll make this brief since we have the new arrivals to process. Normally, you would be assigned to your teams from last year. However, due to...unforseen consequences, we have decided this year, you shall be assigned new teams. Not something we normally do, but it is necessary. In order to do this, you will all be reevaluated tomorrow morning with the new arrivals to where you designate your new teams. And for those worried about being with First year teams. You have a separate section entirely designated to you and you all alone. So all of you rest, as you will need it tomorrow morning. Good luck to you all. And may the Light of Vale shine upon you all." Ozpin finished his speech as he walked off the stand as we gave a half heart round of applause as he disappeared once more. We all stood silent as the words sunk in themselves.

"New Teams?"  
>"Thats not fair at all!"<p>

"Why do we get new teams?"

"This is bullshit!"

The negative commentary continued on itself as I began to walk off. My phone began to vibrate as an unknown number called it. I swiped as I placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh! Sam, Buddy ol pal ol friend! How are you?" The voice cheerfully called my name.

_Roman...Damn it._

"What do you want?" I demanded to know.

"Harsh kid, harsh. I was going to tell you, you're little call for help has been answered. I already have sent in my asset who has already made it to Beacon to help you. From which, all I ask in return is a favor. Got it kiddo?" He asked as I sighed.

"Got it. Where is the asset?" I responded.

"Glad to hear you are super enthusiastic! She's actually nearby the processing center. Right where Ozpin got off as she sent the text. HA! With a Panda too!"

_She?! Nearby where I am? Who the hell is this?_

"Have fun with the extra help kiddo! Bye!" He finished as the phone hung up before a silent tap on the shoulder interrupted me. Turning around expecting Murasaki, was completely shattered. I looked a little down to see a young woman carrying an Umbrella with a mix of brown, white and pink all over. It was the sadistic girl who had done far more damage that was needed. The Illusionist.

_Neo..._

_ Dear God..._

_ What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_ Neo...Why in the hell was she here?_

The small girl stared up with that same look I had seen here with when I first meet Roman. It wasn't until I saw the woman torture a man to near death, let him recover and repeated the process until she got what she wanted. It terrified me down to my very core because she never yelled at them, only pain followed in her wake. It was something I dare avoided using to this day. I grabbed the young girl and turned around the corner as she silently chuckled at my attempts to hide her.

""What the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded harshly as she pushed me away and started to make gestures with her hands.

_Silly! Why do you think? To help you to get Yang. Besides, I have been watching her...for quite a while. I can't wait for more._

_ Sign Language_

"I am only using you if things get desperate. I only called for help because I might need it. Do you understand?" I asked the woman as she turned around swaying her hips in a sexual fashion and giving me a wink.

_You know who to call then if things get out of hand. You have 6 months, make it happen sweetie. I love you!_

She walked into the darkness of the shadows as she disappeared entirely. It was as if she was stalking me. Dear god why would I think of such?

"Hey Sam!" Natalie called to me from a distance. Her innocent smile, if only she knew of the tragedy yet to come.

"Yea, whats going on right now?" I asked as we began closing the distance between us.

"We have to start getting unpacked at some point right. Here I find you just staring at a random corner. I just find a little weird is all." She chuckled.

"Yea sorry, just thought I saw something over is all." I said jokingly. But that was a serious statement, I really did see someone over there...someone still watching.

"Crazy boy, the Vale air must of screwed with you. You haven't even been here 15 minutes and you are already seeing things." She joked with me.

"Yea, you're right, I am seeing things. Let's go Natalie." I said turning from the corner back towards the crowd. But somehow I knew Neo would always watch me for the next 6 months. My every single damn movement. It terrified me down to my very core. But what was there to do but to follow as she said. Get her Yang and get my sister back. Thats all that mattered now. I'm working to save you Sara. This I promise.

_Several Weeks earlier..._

_ Wake Up Bitch!_

A voice yelled as an excruciating slap of pain went across Sara's face. The dark and disgusting bag made it only harder as she cried in pain. Where was she? Why was she here? What had she done to deserve such a punishment? Did the Gods damn her to hell? But then again...she felt very much alive. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded her as the bag was removed and a cold splash of water woke up the already terrified girl. In front of her stood a shorter woman with a combination of pink, brown, and white who's sadistic smile just brought even more terror.

"Why am I here?! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG!" Sara screamed as another slap went across her face. Then, the clacking of heels came from the darkness to a taller slender woman in a beautiful red dress and jet black hair. She waved her finger in disgust as she showed a smile of pure hatred.

"You are here dear Sara because you and your brother Sam decided to escape our contract. I decided to take an asset to have him work for us a little longer." She chuckled seductively as Sara was utterly confused at the statement and what she meant.

"Who are you people?! How do you know Sam?!" Sara demanded once more as the colorful woman slapped her across the face once more and planted in her heel in Sara's bound foot emitting even more pain from the helpless girl.

"That is need to know information girly. Only the grown ups are allowed to know that. But since you are so persistent, here." She presented a phone to her face as Sara stared at it.

"H-Hello?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"SARA! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Sam's voice echoed prominently in her mind.

"SAM! Please help! Help me!" Sara cried into the phone as it was quickly ripped the phone away as the taller woman took over the call. Sara overheard the call...or at least half of such.

"Now you know what's at sake. Do what we ask...and she won't be harmed anymore." And that was it. Sam was no longer able to do what he could. The red dressed woman turned around as she snapped her fingers towards the much shorter girl like an animal.

"In the meantime while your brother finishes some errands. I am leaving you some company. Neo, take good care of her now will you?" The older woman said as she walked away leaving Sara to the mercy of this...Neo. She gave the most evil smile a silent woman could as she realized there was no stopping her from any sort of punishment...and she meant anything.

"Oh Gods no...Please no." Sara pleaded as Neo placed the tip of a sword on the edge of her curled up throat.

_Sam...please...hurry, I don't know how long I can hold out. Please...save me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_ SAM!_

"SARA!" I screamed waking up in pure cold sweats. Another nightmare had plagued me again. Something I hated each and every time I slept. The knowledge of knowing Cinder has my sister captive and there was nothing I could about it but follow her orders. I mean what could I do? Interrogate Neo? Yea right, that woman is probably a masochist so there is no use there. I had no idea where my Sister even is. So one wrong move, and she would be dead. I picked myself up and threw on a light jacket before walking past all the sleeping dead students as I continued towards the balcony. Maybe fresh air would help me sleep, but I doubt it. I stepped onto the railing contained area as I breathed in what I could.

"Are you okay Sam?" A voice asked as I turned to see Natalie in a Cyan and Black pajama robe. She had that concerned face that many people gave me when they heard my night screams.

"I'm good, just a bad dream is all." I slightly brushed her off, but that didn't diffuse the situation.

"A bad dream huh? You toss and turn in the night mumbling something I can't make out and then you wake up screaming the name of Sara. So there is something you aren't telling me." She persisted onwards as I struggled to make some sort of excuse. What would I say? Obviously not that my sister had been kidnapped, but then what? Finally, I thought of something.

"A long time ago, my sister passed away suddenly. It...it still haunts me to this day." I said half heartedly.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know." She apologized.

"Its not your fault, I just don't like talking about it is all." I said, just the idea of lying to not only Murasaki but her as well. I didn't want to but I had no other choice. I mean, if I told her about the real truth. Gods know how she would react or what she would do.

"Did you want to talk about it Sam?" She asked with a hint of concern as I felt a few steps walk closer to me from behind.

"Its something I don't like to talk about that, it was a while ago." I said walking past the concerned Natalie who turned to chase after me.

"That's why I want to talk to you about it. Because it will get it out of your system if you tell me about it." She stated angrily gripping my arm. Only for me to shrug it off and walk back to my cot in the large area.

"Then when will you tell me more Sam?"

"Only when you do Natalie, because even you is still a mystery to me. Deal Ms. Moon?" I offered as she giggled at my attempt.

"You have a deal Mr. Forester, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night." She said as I fell back into the shadows overhearing an argument and seeing four different girls arguing over something in candle light, one of which was...Yang. The blonde was obviously defending the younger girl who I remember to be her sister. Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold hands wrap around my waste as I wanted to turn around but doing so would only provoke whoever was behind me.

"What do you want Neo?" I asked in a dark silent tone as I felt her hands move downwards before I grabbed them to stop them.

"I asked: What do you want?" I stated once again as I heard a irritated sigh before one hand left my side and produced a sealed letter with only name on it.

_Sara_

Then the hands left my side as she once again disappeared in the darkness. She was like a disease that would never leave. It made me disgusted to know such a sadist. I looked at the letter as seeing it was fresh. I quickly walked over to my cot with my gear, sitting down in such a rush I ignored all the annoyed students who were at least trying to sleep. I opened the letter with the most haste I had in a long time. It read as so:

_Sam,_

_ I am scared brother, more scared than I have in my life. This Cinder tells me you are finishing this last job, and that I was allowed to write you a letter due to your efforts. I don't even know where they are holding me. Much less why. But that isn't what is terrifying brother. It is this Neo...she, she hurt me. In a way I didn't think possible. I feel...violated, gods why? Please hurry brother, I can't do this anymore. I need you to finish this...please! I need to see you again! SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL! I CAN'T TAKE IT!_

The rest of it was a bunch of gibberish that I couldn't read but it made the situation of her's clear. Of a basic understanding of how she was being treated. Of what Neo was doing to her. Once I safely got my sister back. I swear, I will murder them all. They all deserve to die. Especially...Neo. I didn't even realize through my anger that my nails had pierced the skin on my hands and drew blood. But I didn't care, all I cared about was getting Sara back. No matter the cost to me or this girl. I would get Yang. At this point, I wanted to kill more than anything now. Fortunately, I would get to do such that against the creatures of Grimm. Thats good, at least I could get some practice in before killing Mercury, Roman, Cinder...and that God Damn Bitch. She would suffer the most. I slowly folded up the letter taking deep breaths to relax myself and put the letter under my pillow before finally laying my head down. It didn't bring me too much comfort knowing the situation of my sister. But it gave the motivation I needed to save her. I wouldn't let her suffer much longer.

I'll get you out Sara

I'll get revenge...

This I swear...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_ITS MORNING! ITS MORNING!_

The Cheerful voice echoed as I opened my eyes hearing the voice. Sighing realizing the night I had gone through, I would say it was a cheerful turn of events considering, but I wasn't it that mood. The clacking of steel edged boots past by me as I saw the long black haired girl who had fallen on top of me yesterday. She looked down on me giving a look of disgust as she walked past. Picking myself fast enough to see her back side turn the corner.

"Is she still that mad at me for joking?" I said to myself aloud as the patting of my shoulder caught my attention. I turned seeing the blue haired girl Natalie. Who smiled at my words.

"Sorry bud it turned out that way for ya." She joked as I sighed.

"Every time unfortunately. Why does this happen to me?" I asked her and even to myself as she lifted my lazy ass off the cot smiling.

"Trial and error, you learn from life experiences. Now get dressed, we have entrance exams today. I am excited to see how you do out in the field. See you at breakfast." She said walking past me with a small wink in her eye. Was she flirting with me? I quickly erased the thought from my mind as I picked my bag up and headed to the changing room. Remembering why I was here. Not to flirt with girls, but to save my sister. And the only way I could...was to get Yang delivered to Cinder personally. Whatever happened to the girl after that didn't matter to me. Only that my sister was safe.

_1 hour later..._

Natalie sat there at the now empty breakfast table toying with the scraps on her plate waiting for Sam. She never knew a man could take this long to honestly get ready. I mean she knew plenty of her own friends who their time getting ready, but Sam was taking forever.

"Are you done with your food there Ms. Moon?" A young man asked as she looked up to see now Sam dressed already, a sleevless black jacket with red embroidery, black gloves and a half cape. His weapon of choice was a Western Katana.

"I-I-I...Yes, yes I am. What took you so long?" She said quickly getting up and blushing slightly but enough to where it didn't cause a scene.

"Took me so long? I just finished getting ready. A man has to take care of himself you know?" I said jokingly.

"Not funny Sam." She said with a disappointed tone.

"You just don't know humor is all."

"I DO TOO!" She snapped back at me as I laughed.

"There you two are, the whole class was waiting to begin for you!" Tara came running out of nowhere.

"How long now?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes now, but that is beside the point! Come on!" She yelled running back the way she came. As me and Natalie looked briefly at each other before running after her. The clacking of her loud boots and running echoed through the halls. We rushed towards the light at the end of the hallway where we broke into the outside cliff and stopped ourselves just in front of Professor Ozpin to where we all froze in fear.

"Running late I see?" He said as Natalie snapped to attention.

"I apologize I was held up sir, I was waiting for another one of the new arrivals." She apologized as Ozpin chuckled.

"No need to worry, you must be someone new I believe. Sam Forester correct?" He asked me.

"Yes sir, transfer from Atlas." I spoke in a respectful tone.

"Indeed you are, now run along you 3. The rest are waiting for you by the Emerald Forest Cliff. Go ahead." He finished as we all properly thanked him before running towards the area.

And there they were, all standing on metallic platforms in line beginning to complain at the late arrivals.

"Really?!"

"FINALLY!"

"LETS GET THIS STARTED ALREADY!"

I took my place on one of the platforms as the others did the same. Murasaki stood next to me chuckling at the fact that I was late.

"Now what is so funny?" I asked him.

"You were late because of her weren't you?" He said as I gave him a dark look.

"No we did not you asshole."

"Oh come on! You were apparently the last one up and she had come out here with you. I mean I am not including Tara in this but I mean it seems really suspicious." He joked.

"You did not just go there."

"Love at first sight, the power of love is really enduring my friend. I mean, no one was there who could of have known. So many opportunities."

"Say one more word and I'll kick your ass off this cliff." I threatened as he laughed.

"Alright, GG, I get it bro. If you don't want to talk about it anymore, I won't. Until after this eh?" He joked.

"You really are a bastard."

"So they tell me."

"Apologies for the delay students, before I send you all off. I must let you know, that after you land. As the same as last year. The first people you make eye contact with. Is your team. So good luck, make it back it safely." He said turning around as well all faced the forest below us swarming with the early morning Grimm. The wind blew softly through my hair as I waited for it begin. Then suddenly, I felt an immense force from under me lift me up and throw me into the sky above the forest. Quickly regaining my momentum, I grabbed one of the approaching branches to slow myself down and use the lower branch as a landing platform. I was high up still in one of the trees seeing the other students do their landings. I guess I was on my own for now. I began to climb down the tree wondering what the hell would we do once we found our teammates.

Then a scream erupted almost immediately as I hit the ground. Someone had already encountered the Grimm and was in trouble. Damn that was fast. I quickly began running towards the noise as a black object knocked me off my own feet. Quickly recovering to see two Beowolves anxious to snack in on their new prey.

"I don't have time for you assholes!" I screamed drawing my sword and slicing through one Beowolf immediately, as the other swung his claws across my back. The pain only pissed me off more as I swung my sword killing the other one. I collapsed onto my knees in pain as I pushed myself to go on. My aura was taking care of the wounds but it hurt like a bitch. I stopped just short of a clearing to see a blue hair girl fighting a large King Taijitu by herself.

"Natalie!" I screamed as she turned before being knocked to the side by the giant Grimm. I tightened the grip of the sword as I ran over to the knocked out Natalie as the Grimm was ready to consume its prey. Its large jaws opened as I ran over as quickly as I could.

"NATALIE!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

__Natalie's eyes fluttered open slowly as she wondered what the hell was happening. She heard loud grunting as she looked up to see Sam using both his fists to restrain the giant snake's mouth from consuming them both.

"SAM!" Natalie screamed.

"Get...out...of here!" I grunted painfully as I held the jaws open with all my strength. Blood falling from the hands that had been pierced from the rows of teeth in the creatures mouth.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"GO DAMN IT!" I yelled as I threw the creatures mouth down hard and fast before dragging her along with me. The Snake quickly recovered as I laid Natalie down by the tree before facing the creature. My fists bleeding heavily, I gripped them tighter. "Now that I got you covered, I got this ass to deal with." I said chuckling as my eyes changed from the green color they were to a blood red. I slammed my right fist into my left palm as a loud clap echoed throughout the forest.

_What the hell?_

Natalie thought as she saw Sam walking towards the creature confidently and some could say cocky.

I saw the dual heads now facing me their new opponent. The white head attacked first as I slammed my fist into it as a sound wave cracked and the head slammed into the ground before his brother began his assault at me as I slammed the other one down into the ground. Raising both of my fists, I brought them down into the snake heads and crushed their skulls in continuously until they stopped moving. I breathed in heavily from the exhaustion as I collapsed to my knees. My eyes changed back as I sighed.

"S-Sam?" Natalie asked hesitantly as I turned around to face the blue haired girl who's back was against the tree holding a bloodied arm.

"I'm fine, what about you? That arm isn't looking so hot." I pointed to her arm which was still bleeding, blood falling from the fingertips.

"I just caught off guard by that damn Grimm. Got some venom in my arm so my aura is ineffective right now. Considering it hurts like hell." She said hissing as she dropped her uninjured hand, now covered in the blood from her arm.

"Let me help you then." I said kneeling down to the injured girl.

"Unless you got some antivenom to stop the bleeding, what you do isn't going to do much." She said painfully removing her jacket to the sleeveless white undershirt she wore. The deep cut now clear enough to see that the Grimm had gotten her pretty good. I removed both of my gloves and placed them over her wound.

"What are you..AHHH!" She yelled as the wounded area began to glow with white energy. The pain was brief yet immense as the cut had stopped bleeding.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked me. I started to wrap the cut in a bandage from my pouch.

"Used my aura to stop the bleeding. The venom got into your system pretty good. So the most I could do was stop the bleeding. You are going to need formal treatment when you get back. You still in good shape to fight?" I asked as she laughed putting on her jacket before grabbing a rectangular black object with a large silver blade on the side.

"Am I good? Hell I am ready." She said cocking the weapon. "Let's have some fun shall we?" She finished before patting on the shoulder running off. Chuckling to myself, I have to give her some credit. At least she isn't a wuss when it comes to being injured. I began to follow her as I noticed a figure in the woods off in the distance hiding among the trees. The were hidden in the shadows. But just a brief glance got the figures appearance. Long black hair, a dark weathered coat that had seen many environments, A black mask covering who they truly were, and a strangely shaped blade with a revolver for a handle. As soon as I stopped, they disappeared.

"What the hell?" I said softly as the figure disappeared entirely from sight.

"LETS GO SAM! I can't leave you behind!" Natalie yelled from the forest.

"RIGHT! COMING NOW!" I responded as I stopped only briefly to see if the figure had returned. They were gone though. "Who are you?" I asked before running to catch up with Natalie.

"Saw something?" She asked me as I pondered to what to tell her.

"Someone is watching us, I don't know who or rather what it is. So I'd be careful is all." I said as we headed deeper in the woods.

"Maybe an evaluator? Or a Grimm hunting us?" She asked me.

"Neither, they have camera's strategically placed to keep an eye on us and judge, and no Grimm I have ever meet has done stalking like that. So it makes me think." I said.

"Thinks what?" She asked me.

"Who is watching us? And the better question is, why?" I spoke.

"That is true, but for now, we need to find Tara. She is one tough cookie, would be great to have on the team." Natalie said as the sound of combat echoed nearby. "And it sounds like someone is having fun without me!" Natalie exclaimed as we changed our course of direction to a tiny clearing as a purple mass flew out of the bushes into a tree. We both stopped as he laughed getting himself up adjusting his purple shades and drawing his swords.

"Well now, look who showed up eh?" Murasaki said as he started walking back to the bushes with swords drawn.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Give me a moment, I gotta deal with this fucker." He said disappearing back into the woods as the sounds of swords pierced the brief silence and the groans of death echoed as a Giant Ursa flew out of the woods as it raised its claw towards me before it was cut off entirely.

"AND FUCK YOU TOO!" Murasaki yelled out before re-sheathing his weapons and dusting off his coat.

"You okay there?" Natalie asked him.

"Oh yea totally, this Ursa thought it be funny to try and jump me. So I gave him a lesson in whoop ass. DOESN'T FEELSO NICE NOW DOES IT ASSHOLE?!" Murasaki yelled at the now dead Ursa. "In which case, we haven't formally met. Murasaki." He said offering his hand to Natalie who shook it happily.

"Natalie Moon, a pleasure." She said as Murasaki noticed her arm.

"You okay there kiddo? Looks like you got a little something." He motioned with his hands to the arm.

"I'm fine thank you very much. Sam actually saved my ass. And healed up this wound." She said as Murasaki laughed.

"I see you two are already getting close I see!" Murasaki said as Natalie blushed angrily.

"It isn't like that you asshole!" She growled at him.

"That's what they all say. Don't worry, you'll see." He said as I restrained Natalie before she started to try to kill the man.

"Relax! BOTH OF YOU! We still need to find Natalie's friend Tara. And your constant joking isn't helping!" I yelled as I let her go before the two calmed themselves naturally.

"Where would we even begin to look for her though?" Murasaki asked as the death throes of Grimm not too far away echoed through the woods. "And speak of the devil. Shall we?" Murasaki stated as he ran off towards the noise as me and Natalie stood there just dumbfounded at his behavior.

"You know I didn't think he could be this much of an ass. I apologize." I said. Natalie play punched me in the arm.

"You have to warn me next time you become friends with guys like that. Let's go have some fun though!" She exclaimed as she ran off after him. I chuckled to myself thinking what I had gotten into.

Still it made me thought...

Who was watching me?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

__"You Grimm just don't know the word give up do you now?" Tara exclaimed as she redrew her black broadsword to counter the enswarming Beowolves and Ursa. She had only landed about 10 minutes ago but they were determined to kill her. "COME ON! I'M WAITING!" Tara screamed as a gunshot echoed past her hair into the nearest Beowolf as they stopped advancing momentarily as the barrage of footsteps came from behind her.

"Natalie, impeccable timing as always." Tara said as Natalie stuck the long black spear into the ground as she hugged Tara tightly.

"Are you okay?!" Natalie demanded from her friend who was chuckling at her response by noticing her torn and bloody jacket.

"I should be asking the same about you. Is that arm alright?" Tara pointed to it.

"I'm fine, I was just worried is all." She said hugging her friend even tighter as me and Murasaki came up from behind to the large set of Grimm in front of us.

"I'm guessing this is the rest of the team?" Tara asked us.

"The one and only." I said confidently as I twirled around my sword.

"Oh now you're just showing off." Murasaki stated.

"And I can't do that?"

"NO! Only I can!" He demanded.

"Guys!" Tara screamed at us both as we turned to see a now unconscious Natalie on the ground.

"Call in the medical team on the scroll. We'll take care of this." I said.

"You mean I will?" Murasaki stated.

"Now you're on." I said as we both took up our battle positions. The Grimm now encircling us as our talking went on for longer than expected.

"What's wrong with her? Someone answer me!" Tara demanded.

"King Taijitu venom. She needs out of here now." I said as the Beowolves came just ever closer.

"SERIOUSLY?! She needed medical treatment 5 minutes ago! YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TELLING ME?" She screamed.

"It failed to come up. Is the medical team on their way?" I asked.

"Yes, we better not die before they get here." She scolded as the first Beowolf jumped at me as I sliced the creature in half as Murasaki dealt with about two more. Another jumped up as I pierced through its head. There only seemed to be more coming with no end in sight.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I yelled before killing an average sized Ursa.

"CATCH!" Tara yelled as I turned slightly to see the Black Broadsword twirl towards me as I caught it by the handle.

"Now that is what I'm talking about." I said while killing two more Beowolves.

"SAM!" Murasaki yelled as I sliced another Ursa in half.

"What?!"

"I think I'm in lesbians with you!" He yelled.

"SERIOUSLY! You're joking while someone is dying?!" I screamed at him.

"Lighten the mood brother! Because our savior has arrived!" He yelled as the Grimm ran off in fear from the approaching Medical airship. I dropped to my knees in exhaustion as I laughed.

"Come on Tara, let's get Natalie out of here." I said lifting one arm over the shoulder as Tara did the same while the transport ramp lowered with Glynda Goodwitch, the assistant for the headmaster walked down the ramp.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Attacked by a King Taijitu, she needs to get in the hospital." I said as she nodded her head before allowing us onto the transport where a few doctors took Natalie from me and Murasaki's arms.

"No! I'm staying with her!" I yelled back.

"Then help us!" One of the doctors said as I turned back to my other teammates who were walking back to the ground.

"Where are you two going?!" I demanded as Murasaki and Tara turned around.

"Finishing what you two can't! We got this, take care of Natalie for us. We'll be okay!" Murasaki noted.

"Then you are going to need this!" I yelled tossing Tara's sword back to her as she caught it back in mid-flight.

"You take care of my friend or so help me I'll kill you myself!" Tara jokingly said as they jumped off the ramp before we immediately took off. I turned back to the doctors who were dealing with the wound. I started walking over there before Glynda stopped me.

"Why did you volunteer to stay? Our doctors are perfectly trained to deal with such." She asked me.

"One: they said they wanted me to help. Second: I don''t doubt the abilities of your doctors at all. Third: I have an obligation, even if it means my enrollment, I just can't sit back while my friend suffers." I stated as Glynda smiled at my answer.

"There is no need to worry about your enrollment, Professor Ozpin has been watching you two and you were both cleared. Now go help." She patted on my shoulder before running over to the now panicking doctors.

"What?! What's wrong!?" I demanded to know.

"We administered the anti-venom and now we don't have a pulse!" They yelled as I pushed them out of the way before I began the CPR procedure.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" I screamed remembering what happened last time. How I was so helpless to do anything at all. And just watched as they both died. I refuse to let this happen once more. I will revive you!

"I SAID WAKE UP!" I was screaming and crying without even realizing it. I kept pumping them out until I heard a deep coughing before stopping to see Natalie now awake and breathing. She was coughing blood, but she was alive and that is what mattered.

"Thank God." I said to myself softly as the doctors gave Natalie oxygen to keep her breathing steady.

"I can already tell you are going to be an excellent Huntsmen. I'll have Ozpin talk with you sometime next week young man." Glynda stated before walking back to the cockpit. I slumped down against the metallic material as I breathed in heavily. I just saved someone's life without even realizing the immense worth that was. I barely knew the girl and I had risked life and limb to save her. Why? Why was I doing this? This wasn't my objective at all. It was to bring this Ms. Xiao Long to Cinder so I could recover my sister. Not to save others. Why was I doing this? A unknown obligation to Sara? I guess, but it didn't matter. I was to get Yang. And I would. But that wouldn't matter if I didn't play the part.

_I'm working on it Sara, I'll be there soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Wake up Natalie.._

_ Where am I? What happened?_

_ Just wake up silly..._

_ ….Mom?_

I sat there silently for now the second day as Natalie slept steadily with a decent pulse. She laid in the bed peacefully as a small quite knock from the door. It was Professor Ozpin.

"Morning sir." I said standing up as he lowered his hand to tell me to sit down.

"You're still here, after two days. Aren't you tired young man?" He asked me as I scoffed at the question.

"This young girl nearly died because of me. I nearly killed her. I feel obligated to stay here at least." I said quietly gripping my own hands.

"How do you feel obligated though?" He asked.

"As soon as I landed, I heard a scream. She was being attacked by a Grimm. From which knocked her off her feet because I yelled her name. I feel awful for putting her through such pain." I said crying a little.

"But you saved her life, gave her your aura, protected her and even revived her. I'd say you did fine for your first time out in the field."

"I guess you're right but it doesn't make me feel any better sir." I said with my eyes hidden from him.

A cough erupted from Natalie as she turned her head and opened her eyes to me. Her immediate reaction was a smile.

"Hey Sam..." She said weakly.

"Try not and talk, you have been out for the last two days. The doctors have advised at least another day of bed rest before you are up and moving again." I said placing my hand on hers.

"Thats if I am still here in a day." She said.

"No need to worry about it Ms. Moon, you have already been accepted into the Academy, just focus on getting better." Ozpin said happily.

"Thank you professor." She whispered happily.

"No need to thank me, thank Sam there for saving your life. Otherwise you wouldn't be here at all." He finished walking out of the room. To which Natalie looked confused at the statement.

"What the heck is he talking about?" She asked me as I looked away.

"Your heart stopped momentarily on that transport. So I resurrected you. Even if it was barely." I said slightly embarrassed by my own statement. She chuckled at me for such.

"No need to be embarrassed, if anyone should be. It would be me. I was a damsel in distress. Gods I hate thinking of it like that, but you saved my life. I want to thank you for that anyway I can." She spoke from her heart with a big smile on her face.

"There is no need Natalie, besides. You need to regain your strength before even talking about favors." I said as I got up before she grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't leave. I actually like you being here. Its kind of sweet you know?" She said as I blushed slightly.

"If you want me to be here, I can do that. I'd say no to anyone else, but you're a special exception." I said sitting back down as she laughed.

"Oh I am a special exception now? When did that ever change?" She asked me.

"Never, which is why I want to make good on our promise. I'll tell you more about me, if you do the same." I asked as she groaned.

"Do I have to?" She playfully begrudged.

"You don't have too much of a choice anyway. So might as well tell me about yourself then." I said as she slightly sat up in the bed to get a better view.

"Well, was born in Vaciuo, raised in Vale. My dad is still working his butt off to send me here. My mom...well. My mom passed away when I was only eight. So Dad was broken, as was I. Which made me determined to do something important with my life. Which is why I came here. I can at least make a difference, even if it is because I am a Huntress for the people of Remnant." She said in a slight grim tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" I asked as she starting crying slightly.

"That's the silver lining I suppose. My mom died because a Beowolf clawed her down when we decided to take a train to the nearby city. We had to go outside the walls because of it. And unfortunately, my mom became another gods damn statistic in the Human/Grimm deaths. We still never caught that son of a bitch, but if I saw him. I would know. And murder that fuck." She said angrily as she gripped her fists tight enough to pierce the skin slightly.

"Are you okay Natalie?" I asked placing my hand on hers before she took a deep breath and revealed a smile.

"Yea, just some bad memories Sam. Which makes me want to ask, what about you? Why are you here?" She asked me as I hesitated even if it was for a moment. Did I want to tell her the honest truth? Or rather...

"As I told you before, my little sister passed away many years ago. Not by a Grimm, but of a disease. Even to the end, she always looked up to me as her big bro, the one who would slay monsters and protect her. It sort of got to my head and now I'm here. Wanting to fulfill that promise to her. Be the big bro who slays monsters and saves the world. It's cliché I know, but she always loved me like that." I said.

"No, I don't think it is cliché, I think its sweet. You're doing something wonderful with your life and thats great. You even have a good reason for doing it. So I applaud you for that." She finished as she yawned loudly.

"I guess all this talking is getting you tired eh?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Yea, I guess so." She sleepily said as I got up.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"See you tomorrow." She finished with a wink before closing her eyes to sleep. I chuckled to myself before leaving the hospital room finally as I saw both Murasaki and Tara standing outside.

"How is she doing Sam?" Tara asked me quickly and right off the bat.

"She's fine, resting. She'll be up and about in a day." I said confidently as she hugged me suddenly.

"OH THANK GODS! It is amazing she is alright. For a minute down there, I thought she wouldn't make it." Tara cheered happily before leaving to see her friend. Leaving me alone with Murasaki.

"You okay there bud? I heard what happened on that shuttle. You should feel proud of what you did saving her life." Murasaki patted my shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't. I still blame myself." I said.

"But she is alive and healing and that is what matters." He said.

"In any case, how did the rest of the mission go?" I asked him,

"Good, the airship scared away a majority of the Grimm, so we had little resistance through the rest of the day. And we got our team. Two in there, two right here." He said.

"What is the team name then?" I asked.

"Team Moonstone, or like MSTN if you can go like that." He said.

"Team Moonstone, I like it." I chuckled.

"That's good. You take a day to rest. Ya earned bud." He finished as he walked away leaving me alone.

_Earned it? I still haven't gotten my sister back. Only 3 more people to worry about. Especially Natalie, who I fear...something was going to happen. I don't know how, or when. But I fear for her deeply. I can't explain it. But it is there..._

_ And it won't leave me..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_The Next Day..._

_ What the hell had I gotten into? I didn't want to get too involved but this is borderline ridiculous. I was blatantly flirting with a girl I had barely known. Who obviously wanted to form some sort of relationship. Yet I couldn't stop. Why? I had very obvious objectives on what to do. But I couldn't stop. I still don't understand why. Do I care so much about this girl that I would risk my sister's safety on it? Could I trust her enough to keep a secret?My most deepest darkest secret? Of my Sister's true fate? But if I could...when? And the better question is...how would I recruit her help?_

"You excited man?" Murasaki asked me as we walked on our way to the medical clinic.

"I am not entirely sure what there is to be excited of." I responded as he chuckled at it.

"Your girlfriend is getting out of the hospital man!" He announced as I slapped him on the backside of his head.

"One, she isn't my girlfriend. Second, we all knew she was getting out just fine." I said as we turned the corner.

"Yea but you like her don't you?" He asked me.

"I mean who wouldn't. She is charming, intelligent, can handle herself very well in combat, beautiful. I mean what isn't there to like?" I said.

"Oh yea, she is totally going to be your girlfriend sooner or later, I bet my life on it." He joked as I punched him in the arm.

"OW! What the hell man?" He screeched in pain.

"That was for yesterday." I said.

"OH THAT? Come on! You can take a joke right? RIGHT?" He asked as we stopped outside the clinic.

"I can take a joke. Just not from crazed idiots. Now wait out here while I get Natalie." I said opening the door to the clinic where an old man smiled as I entered.

"Hello there young man. How may I help you?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, I am here to check out Natalie Moon from the clinic. She is supposed to be released today." I said as he checked his clipboard for any name.

"Ahh yes, room 113 on your right down the hall." He directed as I gave a nod back before proceeding down the hall. After a few dull and unappealing doors, I finally found the one I was looking for and knocked on the door before opening it slightly.

"Natalie?" I asked.

"You can come in." She said as I opened the door to a half naked woman right in front of me. I quickly turned around as she chuckled.

"What? You never seen a girl naked have you?" She laughed at my reaction.

"You could have at least told me! Murasaki is outside the clinic. God knows what he would do instead of me." I responded.

"True, but you walked through that door, not him." She flirtatiously said.

"And you knew this how?" I asked as I felt her hug from behind. Causing me to freeze almost instantly because I could feel she wasn't fully dressed.

"Maybe because I knew you being you. Murasaki wouldn't dare walk through that door now would he?"

"I can tell you are getting to a point." I said still frozen solid.

"Indeed, Murasaki was right in a sense. We do get a lot of alone time together. We might as well take advantage of it." She giggled as I gripped her hand.

"Are you seriously implying this? Right here right now?" I asked her still facing forward.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" She asked me as I sighed.

"We have at most 15 minutes." I said.

"We can make that work." She said turning me around, hugging and kissing me almost immediately.

_What in the hell is taking them so long? Does it really take nearly a half hour to check someone out of a clinic that is literally empty?_

"Oh now you come out! What the hell took so long?" Murasaki asked me as I escorted Natalie out.

"Sorry, paperwork held us up. Out-processing is a lot more annoying than I remember." I said as Murasaki was the one giving me an annoyed look.

"Uh-huh, in any case. Natalie, your friend Tara is up on floor 6, Room number 622. Here is the key. Go get your stuff unpacked." He said patting her on the back as I attempted to follow.

"Hold up there cowboy. I still got to talk to you." He stated.

"About what man?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you didn't have paperwork did you?" He asked me.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked him.

"I can still smell it. Take a shower when you get back to the dorm man. As much as I want to brag to you deeply about how I was right no more than 30 minutes ago. I'd rather get you settled in. Because you haven't even showered in 3 days. And considering, I'd think it be best." He said patting me on the shoulder. "Get some sleep too as well. I can tell you need it." He finished leaving me alone once again. By the time I looked back up, he was gone as I began to walk myself back to the dorm. Only to think to myself for the time being.

_I finally sealed my fate...with that girl. I'm so sorry Sara. Damn it I'm sorry I let you down. But I swear to you, I'll find a way to get you out. Even if it means recruiting Natalie to help. I have plenty of time, but I am sure if I explain it to her. That she would understand and even agree to help me. And this is hoping on a heck of a lot of variables. I still had to get Yang on my good side, question was...how?_

"WATCH IT!" A voiced yelled as I bumped into someone without even realizing it. I looked up ready to apologize before I looked from bottom up on the outfit. It was the same I had seen in many pictures before even meeting the woman of blonde hair and beautiful lilac eyes. The Beautiful Brawler who my employer and one other unsavory individual wanted so badly for reasons that still elude me.

"Sorry Yang, didn't see you there." I joyfully apologized.

_Yang Xiao Long..._

_ Older sister to Ruby Rose, a First year student to Beacon Academy._

_ And exactly who I am looking for._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_I said wake the child up!_

_ But sir! If we begin the SHADOW initiative now, he may never survive it!_

_ Are you questioning me?_

_ Sir I..._

_ DO IT!_

I gasped waking up in the early morning. The nightmare had torn me from reality itself. Voices I never had even heard of before tonight. What the hell was it? What the hell did I just witness? I kept thinking while getting out of my bed. Where did I remember this? I continuing trying to dissect the dream/nightmare while getting dressed. I was usually the first one up amongst all my teammates. Murasaki tended to sleep in, Tara was very grumpy in the morning. And Natalie, well after last night. I am not surprised she isn't up. Securing my weapon to my side, I opened the door and slowly shut it behind me. Turning around to the small and short colorful girl.

_Neo..._

"NEO!" I harshly whispered. "Why are you here?!" I grabbed the small Illusionist's shoulders as she gave me a wink.

_It has been 2 months my dear Sam. Still waiting on that young girl so I am here for a check on the progress. You seem to be getting some enjoyment with that Natalie. Shame you never put your hands on me._

I gave a disgusted look towards her last statement. "I am getting there, it is taking longer than usual but you will have your girl, this I guarantee." I said as she silently chuckled.

_Well in that case, you won't mind if we speed up the progress? I have sent Cinder's Right Hand to go wreck some havoc per say. You might enjoy it Sam. Maybe even Natalie as well. _

"YOU WHAT? You realize what you did right?!" I gritted my teeth in desperation to not yell at her.

_Since you decided to take your time, I decided to speed up the progress. And shorten the time limit. You now have 1 more month before we have you pay. Better hurry Sam. Clock's ticking._

She winked one last time before disappearing in front of me. I gripped my fists even tighter realizing instead of the six months I was promised. I now only have one. What the hell was I supposed to do? Just lie? Because I was nowhere near closer to capturing Yang than was 2 months ago. I needed to do something and quickly. I walked down the hall to a private balcony before taking out my phone and dialing Roman. I needed more help, and fast.

"Hi there! You have reached Vale's Pizzeria, how may I take your order?" Roman joked.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood you ass." I growled at the cocky idiot.

"Jeez, someone pissed you off. Was it Neo? I bet it was Neo wasn't it?"

"I'm serious, I need more help for this job, and not any of your goons either. I need something effective."

"What?! My goons get the job done! Well except for Red, she always puts them out of commission."

"Do you have anything? Anything at all?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I mean aside from Cinder's Right Hand. We do have Revan." He said as I shuddered at the word from which he uttered.

_Revan_

"Do you have anything besides Revan?" I asked.

"Sorry kid. Either take it or leave it." His final offer now made. I shuddered to think of that man.

"Send him, I want him to take care of Yang for me. Can he do an effective capture mission?" I asked as Roman chuckled.

"Kid, he could take on the Atlas Military given the chance. Don't doubt him. I'll set it up. Now you really owe me. You understand that right?" He said.

"Just get it done. I want this over with." I said hanging up and taking a deep breath realizing what I had done. Revan, was former military. One of the most wanted Assassins in the Four Nations. But that isn't what made him terrifying. It was because whenever he went into an area, he never left any survivors of his mission. No one lived to ever tell the tale. Soldiers, civilians, hunters, huntresses, women and children. They all died in his wake. Some would say he would be cursed, that all died in his wake. And if he was going after Yang, everyone in this school was in danger. Even...

"When were you going to tell me Sam?" A voice asked from behind. My heart and mind stopped almost immediately at the voice. I slowly turned around hoping to god it wasn't what I thought it was. There stood a young girl with her unmistakable blue hair. Sporting a green jacket with black lining. She stood there crossed arm with the darkest look on her face. And not of disgust or hate. No, the opposite of that. It was of pure unadultered anger. And then, I could see it. She was ready to break down in tears and kill me.

"I said when were you going to tell me?! Tell me how you lied not only to the headmaster, Murasaki, Tara. And even me? WHEN WERE YOU?!" She was yelling now, gripping her gloved fists angrily. Why? What the hell have I done? How much did she hear? And what would happen now? Now that all this was revealed...to her.

_Natalie..._

_ I'm so sorry Sara, I have failed you..._

_ Please...forgive me._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Phantom of Atlas**_

__"SINCE WHEN SAM!?" Natalie demanded from me. I stood there silently with no expression. I couldn't lie to her. I couldn't tell something that wouldn't throw her off. I had to tell the truth. Right here and right now.

"Since the very beginning." I said with a saddened tone. She continuing crying as she took a step forward.

"Tell me who you really are. Is Sam just a ruse? Something to lie to me to? Is that it?" She asked me.

"Is that what you really think Natalie?" I asked her as she stepped forward angrily.

"Don't test me damn it! Tell me now!" She yelled.

"Then you have to promise, don't tell anyone else here. Do you understand?" I offered.

"That depends on whether or not I believe you." She said.

"My name...my real name. Is Gabriel Kerrigan." I said softly as she was taken aback by my name.

"Gabriel Kerrigan, so you're...you're..."

"Yes I was one of the survivors of the former Atlas Government. The Kerrigan Family as they so called it. Before my family was destroyed, my friends murdered. My home lost to the now militaristic government. To what you now call Central." I said.

"Then tell me, why...why are you here right here right now? In Beacon Academy playing student?" She demanded from me.

"I'm not here to learn, that is for sure. I'm here for Yang Xiao Long." I said.

"Why her?"

"I don't know."

"DON'T LIE!"

"I'M NOT! If I knew why I was here for her. I would be here?! I was contacted by a mysterious woman who renamed me, took me under her wing and transformed me into this man "Sam". Its not that I want to do this at all." I said.

"Then stop."

"I can't. I'm not fighting for me. I'm fighting for the only family I have left in my life. My sister Sara."

"You said your sister was dead. Another lie?" She asked.

"To protect her. She's being held captive and held hostage. A bargaining chip to use against me to have me work for them. Otherwise, it is the only thing to stop me from killing them all. Because for the last 6 years, I have done nothing but develop my body, my mind and everything I have done to kill, fight and destroy. I want those 6 years back, but I can't. So I have to finish this job, before getting sister back. And then..."

"And then what?"

"I don't know, somewhere away from this country, from Atlas, and the world as I know." I said.

"And who is this Revan character you speak of? I heard it over the phone."

_Revan..._

"Revan, was the former Commander of the Atlas Special Forces. But that isn't his real name. I doubt anyone knows who he really is. He was someone who headfasted the revolution against the new Government. But disappeared a little over a decade ago. He only recently returned, and who he is now. It scares me. A wanted assassin throughout the 4 kingdoms. A deadly mercenary who uses any tools to finish his job. But that isn't what makes him scary."

"Then what?" She asked.

"Every job he has ever completed...everyone ends up dead. Men, women, soldier, civilian, adults, and children. No one ever survives. It is a complete and total massacre." I shuddered. "I just recently hired him as well. To help me with this mission." I said guilt stricken.

"Why would you do this? To the school? Did you not know the consequence?" She asked me.

"I damn well knew, which is why I want you to leave. Because this whole place...everyone is in danger. Murasaki, Tara and even you. And I don't want you in the crossfire. I don't want you getting killed. Because all he is after is Yang. Not you or me. Which means you'll be killed if you stay here Natalie." I stated as she took a few steps closer to me with a defiant look on her face.

"I told you before back two months ago, I'm not leaving. This school or you." She cocked back.

"I don't think you get it Natalie. He will kill you if he knows you're here! He leaves no survivors!" I snapped back as she slapped me across the face.

"And I don't think you get it either. 2 months ago, I realized something. That there is more to this life than just what you see. It is what you don't see. It means when I met you, something sparked. I wasn't just the girl I was. Someone who wanted to showcase that she could be a huntress. That I could leave my mark in this world. And I wasn't going to do it alone." She rambled on.

"What the hell are you even saying Natalie? You're not making any sense." I asked as she hugged me and sealed my lips with a kiss. I stood there in the one sided kiss before holding onto her tight before she stopped briefly to take a breath.

"I love you Gabriel. I love you damn it. There I said it." She broke down crying into my shoulder. The muffled cries resonated in my shoulder heavily. As if the burden was only getting heavier.

"Then you'll understand Natalie, why I want you to leave. I don't want you getting killed because of my sins of the past. My mistakes as a human being. Because if you die, I don't think I can live with myself." I said softly comforting the young girl in my arms.

"But if I leave, then I won't be able to live with myself knowing this entire school was slaughtered and there was something I can do about it." She said softly.

"I can't let you do this Natalie." I tried to reason with her before a distant siren sounded in the very early morning sunrise.

_No...no that can't be right. It can't be true. Is he really here?_

"Attention all students, please remain calm and evacuate the dorms. Take only what you need with you. Evacuate quickly. I repeat. All students remain calm and evacuate the dorms. Proceed to the secondary dock." The announcement ended as I stood in pure horror. My nightmare had come true.

"Revan is here." I said his name as the echoing of footsteps resonated throughout the dorms. I looked at Natalie as she looked at me.

"You need to leave now." I said letting her go and proceeding towards the hall.

"And where the hell are you going?" She asked me.

I quietly responded by drawing my sword and turning my back to her. "I'm going to kill Revan. Simple as that." I said before disappearing into the rush of students.

_Go Natalie, for your own safety and mine. Go damn it._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Exorcism of Blood**_

__"STOP NOW!" Natalie yelled at me as I stopped momentarily.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why are you acting like this? Telling me to leave and you going to fight him alone. What is with you Gabriel?" She asked as I growled in frustration.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST LEAVE!" I screamed at her in anger.

"Oh leave? I cannot do that my friend. And since when you are called Gabriel?" I asked as I turned around to see a fully armed Murasaki.

"Long story, and you will." I pushed him out of the way.

"What the hell man?!" He demanded.

"Go find your girlfriend and take Natalie and Tara. Please protect them with your life. I'll buy you all the time you need." I said walking away as Murasaki just stared at me silently. Leaving his sight alive for most likely the last time. I held my sword tight and ran down the stairs past the panicking students. No doubt trying to find their way away from the unknown terror. Although I knew what it was, and I wasn't afraid of him. Or rather, afraid to die by him. In the end it didn't matter. As long as he didn't kill anyone but me. Stopping out in a rather open courtyard. I felt his presence almost immediately.

"I know you're here Revan. Now reveal yourself!" I screamed pointing my sword at nothing as he materialized no less than 50 meters away from me. Standing there with a Midnight Black Ninjato, the coat of Midnight, and a Black Grimm mask hiding who he really was with long silver blonde hair.

"Cocky little bastard ain't you?" He asked.

"Leave Revan, now." I demanded as he showed a half smile.

"Leave? Once a contract is signed, I continue until the job is finished. Now Gabriel, or Sam. Whichever you prefer. Step out of my way or share the same fate as Beacon Academy." He said as took up a combat posture.

"I can't do that Revan. I'm sorry." I said.

"Then you will share their fate." He finished using a short range transportation technique to close the distance on me as he sword was brought downward as I blocked it before an exchange of blows between us. We jumped back from each other to briefly recover as I felt a warm sensation and sting on my left cheek. I rubbed my gloved hand against it. Blood as I thought. I gritted my teeth and ran towards the man as he just stood there smiling before he used the transportation skill to pass right behind me and slice my back as I fell forward in pain.

"DAMN IT! Why are my wounds not healing?!" I yelled as I picked myself, my clothes now soaked in my own blood, my breathing becoming coarser.

"A newer generation blade specifically designed to make combat as painful for the opponent as physically possibly. An Anti Aura Blade. So you can't heal. Which means I will kill you." He responded in monotone before piercing the blade through my right arm as I screamed out in pain before kicking him backwards. Now panting in pain, but stubborn as hell not to give up. I took a defensive posture this time, sure hoping to god that the others had left by now.

"It's a shame I didn't think of it in the first place." I said painfully as I continued to bleed.

"A shame indeed Kerrigan." He responded as he teleported quickly and with such force to raise his sword and break mine in half. The blade fell out of my hands as his sword sliced across my chest and a boot kicked me into the dirt and concrete known as the ground. I stared up at the sky as I felt an even more painful sensation as he pierced my upper left leg with the blade. I screamed painfully, blood filling my mouth as I felt the blade separate muscle and bone.

"Why did you do it Kerrigan?" Revan asked as I slowly lifted my head to reach his gaze.

"B-Because...I have things to protect here..." I said to the best of my ability.

"And not your sister?" He asked.

"Once I find...find her, you're next bud." I said as he chuckled moving the sword out of my leg and to my neck as I felt his blood covered blade close to my jugular.

"I won't be next, you will." Revan said coldly as he raised the blade to bring down upon my neck before a gunshot knocked his sword out of his hand as he turned to see both Team RWBY and MSTN, or rather what was left of it. I wouldn't be there much longer anyway.

"Nice shot Ruby." Murasaki complimented the young redhead as Murasaki stepped defiantly forward towards Revan. "Now I am going to give you one chance whoever the hell you are. Step away from him and live or come to me and die. It is your choice." Murasaki stated drawing both of his swords towards the assassin.

"R-Run!" I shouted with what little strength I had before passing out on the ground. Revan focused his attention towards Murasaki before grabbing his sword off the ground and facing him.

"You should have taken this young man's advice. And ran." Revan stated before walking towards Murasaki as he chuckled.

"I don't run, especially from those who try and kill my friends." He said as Revan brought his sword upwards as it was knocked once more out of his hands, but by no stray bullet but Murasaki's strength alone.

"What the!?" Revan gasped as he jumped backwards as Murasaki chuckled.

"Got a little something extra. Turns out when I feel I am a bit outclassed, I can outclass you. Still wanna dance?" Murasaki asked as Revan gave a small smile.

"I don't need to. You're all very lucky. Besides, I have no desire to fight the Vale Military powers plus you all. Its far too much work for one girl. Consider yourself safe Yang Xiao Long. For now." Revan stated as Yang took notice almost immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned a blood red.

"Exactly." Was his final words before teleporting off the school grounds as Murasaki took a deep breath before Natalie ran past him almost as soon as Revan left.

"GABRIEL!" She screamed as she looked at my unconscious body before snapping back to Murasaki. "Get a doctor now! He needs help or he is going to die!" She screamed doing her best in the moment. Murasaki nodded as he ran back towards the school as fast as he could.

_Whatever the hell that man was, whatever was going on. I will find out, this I swear. Don't you dare die on me Sam...or rather Gabriel._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**A Shadow Reborn**_

__"Report." Cinder Fall stated as Revan took a slight bow before removing his black mask, showing the features of his surprisingly clean face. His eyes were of a blood red that intimidating most if not any foe that stood in his path.

"Mission was unsuccessful. And, Gabriel has betrayed you ma'am." Revan said softly as Cinder gave a confused look.

"How so?" She asked him.

"He attacked me preventing me from completing the mission. Also, he has a lover apparently." Revan stated in obvious distaste.

"As I have heard of this lover, him doing this is unheard of. Perhaps he has lost sight of what is at stake. Revan my dear, please do me a favor. Kill Sara." Cinder said.

"Ma'am, permission to speak freely." Revan asked as Cinder chuckled softly.

"Of course."

"It is a unwise decision ma'am. Sara is the only thing stopping Kerrigan from coming after you. We kill her, he'll have no reason to hold back anymore." Revan explained as Cinder laughed maniacally.

"That's the point Revan, we kill her now. He'll have no way of knowing whether or not his sister is really alive. Not until his mission is complete."

"But Cinder! If we kill her now and he finds out sometime along the way, he'll abandon his mission entirely to kill you."

"SILENCE! Do as I ask or you'll join her." Cinder yelled as Revan forced himself to stop. He put his Black Mask back on before turning around.

"And Revan."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Make it as painful as possible." Cinder finished as Revan took a sigh of discontent before leaving the room. Knowing the stupidity of the plan, he proceeded to the lower levels where Sara was being held. Since Revan had nearly unlimited access to the facility, he could do more of his fair share of pain. But, under the circumstances. He had another idea in mind. Revan entered the holding cells where a silent crying was heard in the lonely cells. He walked down the hall, his boots echoing down as he turned his head and stopped right in front of a locked open cell. Where a young black haired girl, dirtied, terrified and crying tied to the metallic chair.

"W-Who are you?" Sara asked as Revan didn't respond before opening the cell drawing a knife from his side as Sara saw the blade.

"No! PLEASE GOD NO! STOP!" Sara screamed struggling in her chair as Revan went behind her and held the blade against her back.

"Please...please have mercy. I just want to go back home...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She yelled as Revan sighed before slicing the knife downwards, cutting the binding that held her arm behind her back. Throwing her arms forward almost instantly. Sara's crying ceased suddenly as soon as it happened.

"What?" She asked confused by the event.

"I'm not going to kill you. Besides, it brings me no comfort to do so Sara. You have earned your freedom through my failure." Revan stated putting the knife away.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him as Revan turned towards her removing the mask and looking at her directly in the eyes. Sara instantly recognizing who it was.

"You! You're still alive!?" She questioned as her morale instantly rose.

"Be quiet! I am getting you out of here. But I need you to be quiet. Do you understand Sara?" Revan asked her as she nodded silently. "Now I am going to be a little rough in order to get you out of here. Are you ready?" Revan asked her. Once again, another silent nod acknowledging him as he lifted her up quickly, redrawing the knife and putting against her back. He put his mask back on before proceeding.

"MOVE NOW!" Revan demanded as Sara hesitantly moved forward as they both walked out of the cell and headed towards the airship hanger. He was being rougher than usual, but he needed public appearances to work in his favor as he forcefully brought Sara along with her. He would go to his private airship to leave. But needed to work around the shift workers. He brought her along the stairs as a guard noticed.

"HEY! Where the hell do you think you are taking her?!" The man asked raising his weapon.

"Cinder gave me permission to dispose of her as I please, so I am taking her to my airship to do so." Revan stared into the man's eyes as it terrified him.

"Yes sir of course, right this way, I can escort you sir!" He spouted out as Revan chuckled silently. It would be far easier than before now. The guard entered his passcode to the hanger as he turned to face Revan.

"Anything else sir?" He asked.

"No, you can leave us now." Revan stated.

"Are you sure sir?"

"I SAID LEAVE!" His voice resonated with hatred as the man scurried away once more to his hole. Revan brought Sara, still with the knife ready to be jammed into her back ready to kill in an instant. There was his small airship that was used for transport across the kingdoms. A piece of junk in his opinion but it did its job. So he couldn't complain too much. The ramp to his ship lowered upon recognizing his bio-signature as he and Sara entered the craft before he lowered the knife and sat her down on one of the many seats. Revan sat up in the pilot seat turning on the engine before setting the craft to auto take off. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked him.

"I'm fine, just tired." Revan said exhaustively as the ship left the hanger into the midday sky.

"Have you heard from Sam?" She asked.

"You're still calling him that? You know that isn't his real name right?"

"I know, but it is something he has come to accept recently. So that is what I have called him all this time."

"He's fine, waiting for you. But he doesn't know it yet." Revan stated getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get you a change of clothes and food. You need them more than I do." Revan said as Sara yawned.

"Thank you Caine." She said softly before falling asleep on the seat as Revan chuckled.

_Caine?_

_ Its been years since that name appeared in my mind. Why now?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**A Shadow Reawakens**_

_Did you get the test results back?_

_ It is amazing! He can manipulate it way beyond our expectations._

_ So you're saying that he is ready for the transfusion?_

_ Yes, but once we do it, there is no we can reverse the process._

_ Do it, let me know when he survives._

_ We have no guarantee he will survive._

_ He will...watch. Now do it!_

"Doc! Doc, I think he is waking up!" Natalie yelled as Murasaki turned the corner at the sudden announcement before seeing the truth himself. There he was flickering his eyes open.

"What the hell? Where the hell am I?" I asked blocking the bright light out of my eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"The hospital, well Beacon hospital. I don't know how you are still alive, you lost so much blood to kill you. Yet you are still alive." Murasaki stated as the Doctor walked past him and started to check to see if I was alright.

"What happened after as I passed out?" I asked shifting my position in theuncomfortable hospital bed.

"Murasaki saved your life, well we all did but he was the most interventive." Natalie stated.

"And Yang?"

"Safe, no need to worry about her. I was worried about you." Natalie smiled as Murasaki walked closer to the bed.

"So...Gabriel. Want to explain to me what is going on? Cause I sure as hell know you are not Sam Forester. No such man exists. So want to explain to me what is going on?" Murasaki asked me.

"I guess there is no hiding it is there?" I said.

"No shit there Sherlock." Murasaki commented.

"Since you're so enlightened. I might as well explain it right away." I threw a sarcastic comment right back at him before shifting again to where I was sitting upwards. The Doctor left us alone to talk finally.

"As I told Natalie, my real name is Gabriel Kerrigan." I said.

"Part of the Kerrigan Royal Family as part of the Former Atlas Government? The ones who were the main instigators of the Northern Rebellion? Who paid off the Government to systematically slaughter everyone who stood against them? That Kerrigan Family?!" Murasaki screamed as Natalie slapped him across the face to calm him down.

"MURASAKI! Relax yourself now!" Natalie yelled at him as Murasaki felt the palm print on his cheek before chuckling.

"Sorry, just got a little emotional there." Murasaki said.

"A little? You sure you don't want to kill me still?" I asked him.

"No, no I'm good." He said.

"Anyway, he is right. We played a Major part in the Northern Rebellion. Which ultimately led to our downfall. We had hoped that funding an internal rebellion would tear down the government. Which it did, but brought us to the fray as well. My father was an idiot. So I took my sister and we ran away from the Northern Continent to Vale. We were only 6 years old and fled like cowards. We were taken in by a woman, who...who transformed me into who I am. Become a killer to defend myself and able to take down a dozen men at the tender age of 12. My sister I kept as much out of it as I could. But unfortunately. That wasn't always the case. I ran away with her at 16 and made it into the world as a Merc. Then, 6 months ago, she was kidnapped from me. And ever since then, I have been working to save her. That's why I am here." I finished gripping my fists.

"I thought the Kerrigan family consisted of 2 brothers and a sister? What about the other brother?" Murasaki asked me.

"My older brother, he was a bastard in every sense of the word. He was better in certain aspects of life to a point where I couldn't compete at all with him. When they raided our mansion, I lost track of him. By this point in life, he is dead. What is the point of it anyway?" I said.

"Because you don't know if he is dead." Natalie said.

"Do you remember his name?" Murasaki asked me.

"His name?" I laughed at the thought.

"What is so funny Gabe?" He asked me.

"Why the hell do you care?!" I demanded.

"Because I want to help you Gabe, I want to help rescue your sister. Is that too much to ask?" He said as I laid back down with my arm over my eyes as I began to cry.

"My sister is probably dead. Why the hell should I even care then? Because I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" I yelled at Murasaki before sighing.

"My brother's name was Caine Kerrigan. Always strived to be the best because he was the older one. He always looked down upon me. Probably still is that asshole. Besides, if you can think of a way to get back my sister. I'd love to hear it." I said before closing my eyes before them. Murasaki turning around walking away from me as he pondered to himself.

"It is going to be okay Gabriel." Natalie comforted me as I shed a few more tears.

"Is it though? My sister is probably dead now, all because I failed to complete a damn simple mission." I cried even more.

"Just get more rest, once you recover. We will decide what to do once you heal." She kissed me lightly on the forehead before leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

_I already know what I am going to do once I do get better. Hell, that was already easy enough to decide before the matter of the fact. I am going to find you Cinder, and I will kill you. Neo, Mercury. You are all going to die. This I swear. Sara, I will avenge you._

_ No matter what the price..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**A Hell Driven Passion**_

_Damn it all, where the hell she is?_

The Lieutenant thought as he shuffled through the brand new paperwork thrown on his desk when the report for the Beacon Incident hit the papers. A mysterious man possibly White Fang affiliated infiltrated the school grounds. Killing 3 and critically injuring one student who braved the man and took the hit for it. So of course VSI had to be called to clear it up. VSI meaning Vale Special Investigations. And their Liason was already nearly an hour late. Then the door slammed open as Lieutenant Valliere snapped up to see who had just busted into his office. There stood a young woman with mid-length black hair, blue eyes. A black beret with a blue shield emblem on the front draping over her head. She quickly adjusting herself fixing her freshly pressed uniform without even giving it a second thought before saluting.

"Sir! Corporal Kate Macmillan reports as ordered sir!" I spat out with no hesitation. Keeping my gloved hand in the proper position.

"Relax, no need to be so formal. Besides, you are an hour late." Lieutenant Valliere stated the obvious.

"Yes sir, the media was confident in trying to get a statement from us. I could barely leave the building. I'm sorry sir." I apologized.

"It's fine. So you're the liaison from VSI?" He asked me as I fumbled for my badge in my coat pocket before a small black rectangle revealed my ID and Badge.

"Yes sir, we were told to report ASAP." I responded before putting my badge back.

"Do you know how bad this situation is Corporal?" He asked me taking a sip from his mug.

"I-No sir, I don't." I said quietly.

"Good, in that case. I need to get some questions answered from a: Sam Forester. He was the one who faced the criminal and now is in the hospital. Can you do that Corporal?" He asked me as I smiled with confidence.

"Yes sir I can. Do you want me to leave now?" I asked him.

"Yes, go ahead Corporal. Please report back by 1800 tonight. Dismissed." He finished as I turned around outside his office and closed the door before breathing a sigh of relief.

_Gods! I am an idiot! I embarrassed myself in front of the Lieutenant. I need to show I am not a complete clutz as he may believe me to be. I got to get this job finished. I am so close to getting Sergeant. This job could seal it for me! _

I pressed the button the elevator door to go down to the armory. I needed to retrieve my weapons before leaving. Waiting there, I just kept on fantasizing as the door dinged before about 3 other officers walked past me as I didn't even realize it. Feeling even more embarrassed, I stepped into the small metallic box and slapped myself across the face.

_Damn it Kate! Get it together. You're VSI, the Best of the Best. Now act like it!_

The elevator stopped as the door opened to the sound of gunfire. I guess there was a range on this floor. I walked out the box and to the older man who secured my weapons earlier.

"Hello Miss! Done already? I'll go get your weapons. Give me a moment." The man said before he went into a back room where with just a glimpse, I could see multiple racks of different weapons the VPD used. It was amazing that such a city had that much firepower. The man returned with a small black case in his hand as he handed me a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A confirmation form, that you're just reclaiming your weapons." He responded as I picked up the pen on the counter and signed my name and rank on the dotted line below as we switched. I handed him the form and he gave me back the little black box. I clicked it open and there they were. 2 onyx plated handguns with silver grips. It was my own personal brand aside from the dull gray we use. I picked them both up and slid them into my shoulder holsters inside my coat as I saw the older man chuckle. I knew what he was doing, only to turn away back towards the elevator.

"Come on! Leaving so soon?" He yelled as the elevator opened once again as I stepped inside, not even heading eye contact with him. The doors shut in front of me as I shook my head in disgust.

_Pervert..._

_Beacon Academy Hospital_

_2 hours later..._

"Are you okay Gabriel?" Natalie asked me as I sighed thinking.

"He knew my real name Natalie, that man in the mask. He knew about Sara. The question is how." I said trying to break down the situation. How in the hell did he know?

"Maybe the person you contacted gave him the information on you?" Murasaki added as I shook my head.

"Impossible, there is no way that they would have that info." I said.

"Maybe a former acquaintance?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know anyone that can have that kind of ability." I said before a knock on the door interrupted our conversation. "Come in." I said before Yang peaked her head in smiling nervously.

"Yang, what is it?" Murasaki asked.

"Uhh, Sam, you got a visitor. Says she is from the VSI." Yang said.

"VSI? Why the hell would they want to talk with me?" I said aloud before Yang opened the door fully revealing the young raven haired girl.

"Hello there, Sam Forester correct?" The young woman asked pleasantly.

"Yes, who are you?" I questioned.

"Kate MacMillan, I just want to ask you some questions if that is alright with you?"

"What kind of questions Kate?" I said as she pulled up a chair.

"Just some involving your actions the night the attacker came to the Academy." She said as I pulled myself up in the bed to make eye contact with the woman.

"What do you want to know? I already answered plenty of questions to the VPD, I don't know what this has to do with me." I responded with a big lie. I knew this had plenty to do with me. I just didn't want to say.

"I have different questions." She countered.

"Shoot."

"Why did you assault the man known as Revan? Knowing you were outclassed." She asked me which immediately threw me off guard.

"Because no one else was willing to. And if I didn't, it wouldn't be just me hurt. A whole bunch would have been killed because of that man." I said.

"You know who Revan is right?"

"The most wanted man in the 4 kingdoms?"

"And you willingly took him on by yourself?" She asked me.

"What would do in that situation? You tell me. Because if I didn't stop him. I can guarantee he would have slaughtered this entire school." I snapped back.

"You are really one brave kid for doing that." She smiled.

"As I have been told plenty of times."

"I just have one more important question." She said before pulling her scroll out and going through it before pulling up a picture. "Have you ever seen or know who this woman is?" She asked as she showed me the picture. I was dead frozen upon seeing it. There was the short girl with the umbrella. The colors of white, brown and pink showcased her color palette. She smiled seductively at the angle I was seeing. It terrified me down to my core.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Kate asked me.

"YEA! Yes, I am fine. Just seeing that threw me off. What kind of person wears something like that?" I nervously chuckled as she closed the photo and closing her scroll.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll be right back." She said before leaving me alone for the moment. Still petrified upon seeing the picture.

"Gabe are you alright?" Natalie asked.

"That god damn woman." I said softly.

"What the VSI woman?" Murasaki asked.

"No...that woman in the picture." I said.

"You really do know her." Natalie stated.

"She is the one who has caused me so much trouble." I stated coldly.

"Sir, he is hiding something." I said over the phone.

"How can you tell?" The Lieutenant asked.

"When I showed him the picture of the girl. He froze in fear. And then he responded with he didn't know her. Something tells me he does know. But until I get a clear clarification. It is just that. An assumption." I said as I heard some papers rustle.

"Understood Corporal. I want you to stand guard for him tonight. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'll keep an eye on him. Anything else?" I asked.

"No, that'll be it. Good luck." He finished before the line went dead. I stepped back into the room of the young kid. Putting on my smiling demeanor once more.

"Just finished getting off the phone with my higher ups. Looks like you have a babysitter tonight." I said confidently as Sam put a face of disappointment on.

"Seriously? I need a bodyguard now?" He asked.

"Just a safety precaution. I'm sure you'll be fine." I said confidently.

_Elsewhere..._

"WHAT?!" I demanded from Cinder over the phone.

"It is exactly as I said. I want you to kill Gabriel Kerrigan. Or is that too much for you Revan?" Cinder asked me as I gripped my fist in pure anger.

"It is entirely too much! You know how tight of a leash they have around Kerrigan? It would be nearly impossible for me!" I stated.

"Well in that case, you'll have help. I have Sumire and Neo coming to meet you for this job. I want that boy dead. Otherwise, I will find someone else who can do their job. Is that understood Revan?" Cinder asked as I sighed.

"Yes it is, I'll get right on it." I finished before ending the call myself.

_Gods Damn it..._

_ I'm sorry little brother..._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**A Bullet in the Dark**_

_Later that day..._

I stood overlooking the Infamous Beacon Academy from a distance. With the guards surrounding the place. It would make it a very difficult job to complete. However, if Sumire or Neo got their hands on Gabriel. Then this whole plan would be worthless. I had to stop them both. How? I had no idea, I had to sabotage the job somehow. Even if it meant my betrayal to Cinder. I can't let them kill Kerrigan. Only I had that right and that right alone. Besides Gabe, me and you have a score to settle. And I'll make sure you get there to see it finished.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Sumire asked me as I gritted my teeth. I never liked that damn woman. Now I have to work with her. As much as I didn't want to. I didn't have a choice.

"Just on how we are planning to infiltrate the Academy. Got any ideas?" I asked the older woman as I felt her finger run across my shoulder. I gave her a dark look from underneath my mask.

"I unfortunately don't. But little Neo here does." Sumire pointed to the young girl who smiled at me.

"And what is this mysterious plan you have in store?" I asked Neo as Sumire took over. Disappointing the young illusionist.

"It is simple. We examined the entire perimeter of the Academy and there is one area in particular where the shift takes longer than normal to arrive at night. So we take out the initial guard, wait for the shift to arrive and kill him as well. And before you ask on the radio communication, we have a system to automatically respond to any given calls appropriately. Any questions?" Sumire asked me as I pondered for a moment.

"Just one. How do you want to kill Kerrigan?" I asked.

"Oh that is easy, any of us can do it. It is just a matter of who get's there first." Sumire said as I gritted my teeth.

"That's all, I'll see you tonight." I said as Neo cast an illusion before both her and Sumire disappeared entirely.

_In that case, might as well stop this. I have Sara in my hands taken care of. I'll take both Neo and Sumire out in one go. Once Gabriel recovers, then we can solve this._

_Nighttime_

I sat there in the darkness with only my flashlight in hand. I didn't understand why the Lieutenant wanted me to guard this boy. Was he that entirely important to keep alive? I mean, yes you would want to keep him alive but, is there something I don't know about? Revan wasn't going to come back to finish his dirty work. Not with the amount of security that we installed here at the school. Besides, if he does decide to come back. I'll take care of him myself.

_CRASH_

I shined my flashlight towards the noise expecting a student trying to break into the clinic but instead saw something far worse. There stood the young brown, white and pink girl with an umbrella in hand smiling and with one hand on her side. I quickly drew one handgun and pointed at her while keeping my aim steady.

"Get down on the ground right now!" I yelled as the girl took another step closer I steadied my aim.

"I SAID GET ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!" I didn't even realize I was yelling at this point. Nearly ready to fire my weapon. The girl took yet another step as I instinctively pulled the trigger, the kickback and bullet smacked into the girl as she disappeared and shattered into many pieces. "What the hell?" I stated aloud as I felt a smack of a blunt object on my back as I rolled forward drawing my second handgun towards the illusionist and an older woman.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I demanded from them both as I felt a push from behind on my butt as I gasped aloud.

"Hmm, a bit firm for me." The older woman commented.

"DID YOU JUST TOUCH MY BUTT?!" I screamed while having a slight blush on my face.

"What you didn't like it? Your face says different." The woman said as I grit my teeth in frustration before firing a few more rounds off as they both shattered again. I felt my upper chest groped as once again the blunt object hit my back.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I screamed aiming at them both.

"And slightly flat too, such a shame. You seem like a nice young girl, a bit innocent, but precious in many ways. I'll enjoy killing you." She stated as I screamed frustratingly at her before I felt a powerful force grasp at my throat, choking me. I grabbed at the invisible force around my neck as it quickly suffocated the life out of me. Tears slowly stared forming as the pain slowly overwhelmed me.

_Was this how I was going to die? In a dark hospital by strangulation? NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!_

I painfully and slowly lifted up my right pistol and tried to aim at the woman. If I was going to die, she was fucking coming with me. Then the pistol was knocked from my hand by the smaller girl as I felt blood course down my wrist. No...no!

"STOP THIS SUMIRE!" A man screamed as the grip around my neck stopped suddenly as I dropped to the ground gasping for air and coughing. I took a deep breath as I saw the man who nearly killed Sam. There he stood in front of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing.

"Revan, what are you doing sweetie? I thought we agreed to kill Kerrigan correct?" Sumire said as he growled at the woman.

"Not like this, and not by you. You aren't going to kill him. I AM!" He screamed as the doors burst open to soldiers with automatics pointed at the 3 unknown individuals.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE NOW!" One of them screamed as Sumire laughed.

"Well, I guess this means our entrance is over." Sumire stated as boots echoed softly. I looked up slightly to see the man in the black coat.

"Sumire...mother. What the hell are you doing here?" Murasaki asked.

"MURASAKI! Glad you could make it, but unfortunately I don't have time to play with you son. I have to get going. Please be sure to tell your father I said hi. Neo, if you may." Sumire finished as the Illusionist stepped forward as the automatics let loose as the three individuals shattered right before their very eyes. The men swarmed the room as Murasaki stopped to examine me.

"Get her a doctor now!" Murasaki yelled as I closed my eyes.

_Kerrigan? Who was that? And why? Why were they so interested in the kid?_

_ But the better question..._

_ Why did Revan defend me?_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Revelations**_

__"Breathing is stable for now, pulse: Good. She'll live." Someone said as I opened my eyes. Realizing I was still in the hospital. Only that I was hospitalized. In the very same hospital. God I feel like an idiot. I turned in the bed seeing the doctor.

"Doc wait up!" I yelled over as the man stopped and turned around.

"Can I help you Ms. MacMillan?" The doctor asked me.

"Yes, could you explain what happened? I am having a shaky memory here." I asked.

"You were attacked by last night's intruders. Your windpipe was nearly crushed and your right wrist tendon was severed, which we managed to reconnect. You're lucky to be alive. But you should be fine if you want to leave." He said.

"Yea, where's my stuff though? I mean these hospital robes are nice. But I'd rather get back into my own clothes." I stated as the man chuckled.

"Of course, I'll go get them for you." He said as he walked off leaving me alone. I sighed as I sat up from the bed. I still had a hard time wrapping around the idea, that I nearly died. All because I was damn reckless.

_Kerrigan...Where in the hell have I heard that name though? They spoke of it with great precedence though. Kerrigan..._

"Maam, here you go." The doctor said as he held a black overcoat with the beret and two pistols on top. The rest of it underneath.

"Thank you." I smiled as he walked off shutting the door behind him. As soon as such happened, I began to change as I remembered what happened last night. Of what that woman did to my body. I gripped my hair upon remembering the incident and slammed my fist on the bed in anger.

"That bitch, I will make her pay for even considering touching me like that. The last person who did that...he is dead now." I said quietly to myself before beginning to dress. Putting on the dress shirt and pants as well as my overcoat. It was an interesting uniform. I won't lie. But it was hot as hell. And this beret was not for fashion purpose. The thing itched like crazy. I didn't care though, I was proud to be where I was now. Serving a noble cause. It made me feel better, a hell of a lot better. I finished tying my tie and snapping on the shoulder holsters before slipping on the overcoat and gloves. I secured the pistols in their holsters and put on my beret so the emblem faced the front. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really was a sassy fashionable gal. Mom would honestly be jealous if she saw me now. I slipped on the black low quarters and opened the door. The hospital was a disaster. Bullet holes everywhere, blood on the ground and shattered windows.

_Jeez! Did I really do all this? Man I must have been angry._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same man I had interviewed yesterday, now fully dressed and recovered from his bed rest. He was walking towards me as I turned to face him smiling happily.

"Kate MacMillan, heard of your little tussle last night. Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned face.

"I'm okay, just another day on the job for me." I said jokingly.

"In all honesty, you were hospitalized because you saved my life from those people. And I want to thank you, truly. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your bravery." He said as he held out his hand to me before I shook painfully with my right hand before I gripped my wrist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said letting go of my hand, releasing the tension off of it. The relief overwhelmed me quickly.

"It's fine, they reconnected it while I was out, still having a decent amount of pain in it." I said hissing in pain before regaining my bearing.

"Still, thank you Kate." He said honestly as a young blue haired girl grabbed him from behind as it freaked him out. "DAMN IT NATALIE!" He yelled as the girl chuckled.

"Sorry, forgot you still had those wounds. Ya feeling any better?" She asked him as he turned her around smiling.

"You know it." He said as he forgot I was here. "Sorry, Natalie you remember Kate? The VSI Girl who visited me yesterday as the blue hair girl smiled as she held her hand to shake. Which I respectfully declined.

"She had a severed tendon in that hand, wouldn't shake it just yet." Sam said as Natalie retracted her hand.

"Sorry." Natalie apologized.

"Its fine but I must really be going. I have other business to attend to back at Headquarters. However Mr. Forester, I still have more questions for you. Now that you're feeling better. I hope you'll be able to answer them for me." I said with a sly attitude as he chuckled.

"Of course Ms. MacMillan. Let me know when and where and I'll be there." He joked as I smiled before the two walked off. Sighing in disappointment. Seeing those two and their relationship together made me sad that I couldn't find a man decent enough to like. They were are all scum who treated women like tools. So I tended to stay away from them anyway.

However, before I could get more into my thoughts of dates and relationships. My phone rang as I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Corporal MacMillan? How are you doing?" The Lieutenant asked me.

"I'm good sir, just had a little scrape last night." I said.

"So I heard, at least you are alive. That is the up side." He joked as I remembered what I needed to tell him.

"Lieutenant, can you do me a favor? I need you to cross reference the name Kerrigan into all of our databases and send all the data to my phone." I asked him as he was caught off guard by such.

"Are you onto something Kate?" He asked me.

"If my suspicions are correct. We may be able to solve this case very soon." I said confidently.

"Is that a guarantee Kate?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Yes sir it is." I responded.

"Alright, I'll get the data and send it to you ASAP. Get on it Corporal." He finished by cutting off suddenly.

_Kerrigan..._

_ How do I know that name?_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**A New Beginning**_

__I waited silently in the elevator that was heading up to the office of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Professor Ozpin. He called me wanting to meet him in person. Funny thing was, it happened just after I was discharged from that damn hospital. The elevator sped up as I stared out the window, the metal struts passed by rather quickly as the beautiful view of the school grounds sped on by. It was that one in a lifetime view that one wouldn't forget. The elevator suddenly stopped as I turned around to face the opening doors to a wide open area. Gears and Cogs above me spun in unison like hands on a clock. The only sound of a small ticking from some distance off. And across the room, sat the man who had so desperately wanted to talk to me.

"Mr. Forester, so glad you could make time to meet young man." He said as he got up from his chair, using the cane to support himself upwards.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I though?" I asked him as he chuckled at my response.

"That is where you are wrong. We all have a choice, it is what defines as Humans and our idea of free will. One that your family wanted so dearly. Isn't that correct Mr. Kerrigan?" He stated as I stopped in place at the mere mention of my name.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I lied as he pulled out his scroll walking towards me closing the distance rapidly. Before showing me a picture of my younger self and my blonde haired brother who was now dead.

"Gabriel Kerrigan, heir to the Kerrigan Family. One of the biggest contributors of the Atlas Military corporation. And friend of now General James Ironwood. You remember him don't you?" He asked me as I swallowed my pride.

"Yes, yes that is who I am. But something I am not proud of by any means." I responded as he closed his scroll before motioning me over to his desk.

"I can understand why, the sole survivor of a corrupt family who was shamed by every Kingdom." He said calmly sitting back down.

"Why are you even bringing this up professor?" I asked him.

"Isn't that a question? I have been observing you since day 1 and what I have seen shocks me." He said.

"Such as?"

"Your tenacity for one but also, the way you care for others. That young girl Natalie, who you risked life and limb for to save the life of a girl you barely knew. You were ready to give up your life again to fight against this Revan character. And for a child, you have made yourself known and I think I know why." Ozpin stated.

"Oh you do now?" I asked sarcastically.

"You want to redeem your family's name from its dark past. Isn't that it?" He asked as I snapped a dark look at him.

"You're wrong about that old man. That I can guarantee. Is there anything else you wanted besides a lecture towards me?" I asked him as he walked back towards his desk and lifted a black rectangular case and put it on the table.

"I want you to have this Gabriel." Ozpin said as I walked back towards the desk as the clicks of the heavy briefcase as it quickly opened. There laid a Single edged Silver blade, connected to a revolver piece and the head of a wolf connected by a chain on the hilt.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"A weapon of an old friend of mine. He has long passed from this world and died defending it. I kept it as a memento. As a reminder to why I teach these students. To carry on a will greater than myself. But to finally rid this world of evil once and for all." Ozpin proudly said as I picked it up by the hilt. It was a gracefully crafted weapon. One that even I didn't feel worthy wielding myself.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked softly as the man turned around wiping something from his cheek.

"Because Legends are born through their trials. And you my dear Gabriel, you still have many ahead. And while the path may be dark, just remember that this weapon is your torch through the unknown. And that you bear it now. Don't let it extinguish my friend." He finished as I held it firmly. It was almost too heavy for me, not physically but something other than what I have seen, is holding it down.

"Very Poetic professor, and thank you sir." I said sheathing the weapon in the scabbard that was in the case.

"It was my pleasure, now I would recommend going now. Ms. Moon and her friend are waiting for you by the elevator." He said sipping on his coffee.

"Right, thanks again sir!" I said running back towards the elevator as Ozpin sighed silently.

_I hope on my life and this Academy dear Gabriel. You understand the cost of your actions. Please take them wisely. And don't me regretting bringing you here._

_Downstairs..._

Stepping out of the elevator with my new weapon in hand, my balance was immediately knocked off by Natalie tackling me into the ground with a hug.

"OW DAMN IT! Do you always have to do that Natalie?" I asked the cyan hair girl as she laughed at my clumsiness.

"What? You don't like it? Shame Gabe, guess I am going to have teach you a lesson." She said seductively.

"Is that so?" I responded cockily before a cough from Tara interrupted us both. I picked myself off the ground facing the woman.

"Something wrong Tara?" I asked her. She scoffed at just my look alone.

"You forgot to mention where you got that giant ass sword in your hands there. First you went up there to talk and now you come back with a brand new shiny weapon to boot. What the hell happened up there?" She demanded to know as I remembered the obvious statement.

"The weapon right, it was a gift from Ozpin." I said simply.

"That's it? A gift?" Tara asked.

"What else would it be? You know Revan snapped my weapon in half. It only seems fair right?" I asked before she punched me in the gut off guard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I demanded to know.

"Come on now, we got some errands to run. And you're coming with." Tara said before me and Natalie sighed.

"Guess our fun will have to hold off for a little bit." Natalie said with a hint of disappointment.

"I guess so, come on. The faster we get this done, the faster we get to have some fun." I joked.

"Amen to that!" She responded.

_VSI Headquarters_

I removed my beret as I shuffled through the nearly endless files labeled with only filter. Of the name Kerrigan. My hunch on a quickly solved case turned into a nightmare on the amount of files on where to begin. My hands were hurting from just going through my scroll alone. Not to mention the lack of sleep or proper food. But I had to get somewhere in this case if I was going to stay here any longer.

"Kate you should really take a break." The Lieutenant said stopping by my desk handing me a cup of hot coffee which I graciously accepted.

"I wish I could sir, but I am so damn close I just know it. Give me a little longer." I said still going through my scroll.

"Kate you have been at it for 28 hours straight, give it a rest please. This is your own health at stake. You aren't going to find what you are looking for if you can't focus." He stated as I slammed my scroll on the desk.

"ENOUGH! I know I am close because there are connections to the name Kerrigan, many of which lead straight to the Kerrigan Family in Atlas. And furthermore, two brothers and a sister. Gabriel and Caine Kerrigan. As well as Sara Kerrigan. Now here is the funny part. Caine was pronounced dead right? However, Gabriel and Sara never showed up but in fact disappeared 6 years ago right? Well, 6 years ago today, a mysterious man who we know as Sam Forester has made himself known in Beacon Academy and happens to fit the description of Gabriel Kerrigan. There is something I just cannot connect though." I spat out as the Lieutenant gave me both a look of shock and admiration.

"That is impressive with no sleep. We might actually solve this case yet. However, you need to sleep. We can discuss that theory further, in fact I'll help you look into it. But you need some rest. Understand?" He asked me as I picked myself up from my chair before nearly collapsing on the floor as the Lieutenant caught me mid-fall.

"Easy there Kate, you're not driving especially in your condition. Come on, I got a couch in my office you can use." He said as he held me on his shoulder while I groggily walked along the silent cubicles to a main office where he laid me down softly on the rigid couch. But I didn't care at this point. In fact I was too tired to care anymore. He put his coat over me as my eyes began to flutter shut.

"Get some rest now Kate, I'll take to you in the morning." He said as I finally decided to pass out.

_Gabriel Kerrigan_

_ Sam Forester_

_ Is it possible that the two...could be the same?_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Revenge is Calling**_

_GABRIEL STOP!_

_No! I'm taking Sara away from you BASTARD!  
><em>

_ GABRIEL STOP THIS MADNESS! LISTEN TO YOURSELF!_

_ Go to hell Caine. You did this, NOW YOU HAVE TO DIE!_

"GABRIEL!" I screamed as I reached out towards the darkness of my room. Breathing heavily, my lights slowly turned on in my room. Remembering that fateful night. The scar over my eyes stinged from the night still to this day. Where my brother selfishly took Sara for himself. And my eyes along with him. My door opened in the airship slowly as the head of my younger sister peeked in hesitantly.

"Caine? Are you okay? I heard screaming, I assumed something was wrong." She asked me as I rubbed my hair softly.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I'll be okay Sara." I said getting up from bed.

"Was it _that _night?" She asked me. Instantly knowing what she was referring to. She remembered it as clear as Gabriel that day.

"Yes, it was something I regretted to this very day. I should of stopped him, I should of saved you. But..."

"But my brother nearly killed you to protect me. I know. I'm sorry Caine, it was my fault that you lost your eyes." She apologized as I got up from my bed putting on my black jacket.

"You need not apologize Sara. He did it not you. Besides, I got you away from Cinder. Not him." I responded gripping my side slightly. "You can go back to bed now kiddo." I said softly as she smiled.

"Try to get some rest Caine, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She smiled leaving me alone as I collapsed on the bed exhausted. When we were transported back from the Academy, Neo and Sumire tried to kill me. A fruitless attempt anyway. I managed to get away and run off before they could do any real damage. Which I was thankful for anyway.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated as I turned seeing a notification from a Valliere. What the hell did he want at this time of night? I picked up the phone reading the message as follows:

_Revan,_

_ One of my detectives is getting closer. She will soon find out who Gabriel Kerrigan is. Meeting Sam Forester tomorrow at diner. Need to intercept._

So Valliere wants me to intercept one of the detectives? What the hell does he mean?

_Intercept? Define and who?_

I typed quickly waiting for a response as it came.

_Stop her how you deem fit. Corporal Kate MacMillan. URGENT!_

He typed back quickly with a small attachment. A picture of a Black Haired, blue eyes girl wearing the VSI Service Beret. It was just her identification picture. Yet it made me question what the hell he wanted? Why did he want to stop this girl? Why the hell did he even care about it? The only reason I hired him was to identify my younger brother and where he was. Which he did, now the asshole was getting involved in my own family affairs. And if he found who I was, of what my true heritage was. He could blackmail me to his own uses. I'll do what he says, but not in a way he would expect. Rather, I'll use this detective to get close to Valliere and eliminate him from the VSI Profile System...permanently.

_Understood, just designate a time and place. Payment is usual. DON'T SCAMP ME!_

I messaged back while I sat down on my bed, now developing a mental plan in order to "intercept" said girl. Did he want to me kill her? Is that it? Dumbass, if I killed her. All the suspicion would be placed on him. And when they go through his phone. They'll track me down and kill me and Sara. I won't let that happen.

I won't let them take Sara away from me.

_VSI Headquarters_

_Understood, just designate a time and place. Payment is usual. DON'T SCAMP ME!_

Receiving the message saying Revan was willing to do the job. I was relieved. This young girl was ambitious I wouldn't lie, but if she found who Gabriel Kerrigan was. Then publicity would shine on her for figuring out this damn case. And if they linked it back to me. I'll be the one in trouble. She has to go. I'm sorry Kate. But you are getting a bit too involved for my own comfort. I looked at the young girl sleeping on the couch. She was sleeping comfortably and peacefully, in a way. I felt horrible for doing this to her, but she shouldn't have gotten involved. But I can't control what goes on at Central Command. They only send volunteers for the high publicity jobs. This girl just got mixed in the wrong business.

_But what the hell would I do if they found out? They'd send me to jail...or hell. Much worse, they would probably fucking kill me in my sleep. I am already straying too far past my boundaries, anymore and I'll lose it. But...a little compensation before she dies isn't too much to ask for now is it?_

_ 0930, The Clancy Diner, tomorrow. Be sure to intercept her before then. Standard VSI uniform for her. Easy to identify. Get it done._

I quickly typed on my scroll as the night was coming to an end and midnight was about to begin.

_It'll be done..._

Was the response I got as I entered my settings ready to purge all the data off my scroll in order to prevent any backtrack to me.

**WARNING!**

** DOING THIS ACTION WILL PURGE ALL DATA!  
>ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE?<strong>

A danger notification popped up as I immediately clicked yes as the screen went blank as red letters appeared on my scroll.

**DATA PURGED**

Good, now everything was taken care of. I could finally go to fucking sleep. Without worrying about Kate anymore. However, I only had one other issue...

_Natalie Moon, that damn girl close to Gabriel..._

_ She was next..._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**A Face from the Past**_

_** Early Morning...**_

__I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. The VSI Agent wanted an early morning meeting just to ask more questions. But that isn't what concerned me. It was her location that she chose. A open area diner of all places. And considering I was the hot topic in the news, I didn't feel all that particularly safe out in the open anyway. Walking amongst the early morning people, I stopped just short of the diner placing my index finger on my left ear, pressing the button on the earpiece.

"You already set up Natalie?" I asked as a chuckle came over the earpiece.

"Did you seriously just ask that? Of course I am, looking at you now and I see Ms. MacMillan in her Beret waiting for you. All through my wonderful new scope you bought me sweetie." She complimented me as I smiled waving a hand towards the tall buildings.

"Is Tara there too?" I questioned as well.

"Yup, all here. Murasaki is accounted for across the street. You're all set to go in Gabriel. Have fun!" Tara said before I ended the call and smashed the earpiece on the ground before walking towards the diner.

_Natalie's view_

"Did he seriously break that? Now I am pissed." I said as I laid down concentrating on the meeting as Tara chuckled before I felt a firm smack on my bum. Blushing slightly.

"What the hell was that Tara?" I asked her as she looked at the meeting through her binoculars.

"So what's going on between you two? I know you two are close. Hell, everyone does." She said as I adjusted my scope to the wind change.

"I can see you're getting to a point, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I mean how much do you like him?" She asked.

"What does that even mean?"

"Well I mean, do you love _love _him?" She asked me as a thousand different words through my head about the topic of loving him and one word ended up on my mind.

_Marriage_

"Are you implying Marriage Tara?" I asked with slight embarrassment. She just laughed at my response.

"I mean, we aren't going that far, not yet. I mean unless you are thinking of it this early." She implied as I focused on my target.

"You're jealous.." I said simply as she pouted.

"AM NOT!" She yelled as I noticed a glint of a stray light as I focused my attention away from the meeting as I pointed my rifle at the glint. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded as I saw a man of the same age as me pointing a rifle down at the same spot.

"Solving a problem." I said pulling the trigger as the gunshot echoed through the high tops of the city.

_**Gabriel's view...**_

_** 10 minutes earlier...**_

__"Morning Ms. MacMillan." I said cheerfully as she waved over to me, sitting down across from her. She sipped on her tea as I adjusted to get comfortable. Something though, was off. I just couldn't guess it.

"Morning Sam, or should I say Mr. Kerrigan?" She asked me as I froze in fear at those words. She knew my name? HOW? "That is your name is it not Gabriel? See I looked into the profile of Sam Forester to find out that no such man exists. After compelling enough information and forming it all together. It made sense. You were one of the 2 sole survivors of the Kerrigan Family Massacre. Gabriel and Sara Kerrigan. Who of which, we have in our custody." She stated as I gripped my hand in anger. She is toying with me and she knows it.

"Where is Sara?" I asked her as she slid an opened scroll over to me. On it was a picture of Sara in police custody. Part of me would have thought that it was a trick. A cruel ploy. But no, I examined the picture closely, it was indeed Sara.

"At VSI Headquarters being questioned right now." Kate responded sipping on her tea.

"For what exactly?"

"For being in accomplice with long time criminal Cinder Fall and Roman. Oh we know about your escapades, or rather I do." She confidently spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

"What I want is some questions answered, about your involvement with the Beacon Assault. Be truthful and Sara will be released. Failure to comply will only mean more damage in the long run. Either give me what I want, or suffer the consequences. Since I put it simply. You only have to answer, yes or no." She finished as I gave the woman a dark look. She had me right where she wanted, I had thought that my identity would be kept safe. But I can see that was a worthless tactic. What the hell could I do? Not use Natalie. Then that would ultimately make me guilty. Then, I saw a small red dot on her black hair as it went past her eye onto her forehead.

"Kate..." I said softly. As her interest peaked almost immediately.

"You have finally decided have you?" She asked me.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as I jumped up from the table pushing her aside as I heard a loud gunshot from a distance as the bullet smacked just inches away from my side. The table flipped over as I was on top of the young VSI Detective as she blushed slightly before pushing me off.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded before I hid behind the table with her following in pursuit. I quickly pulled out my scroll and speed dialed Natalie as she picked up.

"Hello!? A little busy here right now." She responded.

"I told you not to fire until I gave the signal!" I yelled at her as Kate looked suspiciously at me.

"You had a sniper planted to take me out?!" Kate yelled at me.

"Funny thing about that Statement Gabriel. I didn't fire my rifle. There was another accomplice on the polar opposite rooftop who was ready to take her out. I am in pursuit on the lower levels. Heading towards the train station. Wanna catch him? Meet me there now!" She ended the call as I stared awkwardly at the now empty scroll.

"So Ms. MacMillan? You ready to catch a bad guy?" I asked jokingly as she picked me up off the ground pissed.

"Come on, lets get my cruiser. We can get to the train station in 5 minutes." She yelled as we ran past the panicked locals as her VPD police cruiser opened up as a man in a black coat and purple stopped just short of the vehicle.

"Sorry, got room for one more?" Murasaki asked as Kate just grew even more pissed.

"GET IN THE DAMN VEHICLE! We are losing him!" She was screaming as Murasaki and I entered the cruiser as it took off almost immediately on a direct course for the Vale Train Station. Sirens blaring down the street. This just went from bad to worse.

_**Natalie's view...**_

"You got a plan don't you Natalie?" Tara asked me as we ran to keep up with the man in black, his blonde hair flowing against us.

"I'll be totally honest, I don't! Now come on! Gabriel should be here soon!" I responded as we pushed many civilians out of the way as we attempted to keep eye contact with him. However, another black hooded individual pushed past me in pursuit of the blonde haired man as he hopped onto an open car train before the mystery man followed with such. Just then, I saw a police crusier with Gabriel, Murasaki and the VSI Girl all hop out towards the departing car.

"COME ON NATALIE!" Gabe screamed as he ran towards the train before hopping onto the the now vacant car as I ran, with him holding out his hand. "GRAB MY HAND DAMN IT!" I screamed as I lept to grab his hand as he yanked me into the car, we tumbled until I was ontop of him.

"What the hell happened up..." He tried to ask before I silenced him with a kiss.

"I'll tell you later. All I can say is that it wasn't my fault." I responded getting up and picking him up off his feet.

"Is it me, or did I see another one get on that open car?" He asked as I pointed towards the door of the empty car.

"Yea, they are right on that other car. Ready Gabriel?" I asked him as he drew the rather large Gunblade as I yanked open the train car door as I saw the two hooded individuals fighting with swords. The mystery person turned to face me with what expression I could see was of pure shock.

"FATHER!" The person screamed before a powerful strike knocked her back as she rolled in front of me unconscious. It was a young girl in a weathered black coat, who had beautiful red and black hair and her black Grimm mask knocked off her face. The other man however, revealed himself to be the one I feared the most. The most wanted man in all 4 regions, Revan.

"What the hell are you doing here? That woman is mine to kill!" He yelled as I stepped forward with the large weapon.

"I have no intentions of killing her Revan." I said confidently as I aimed the revolver at him as he chuckled.

"What is that oversized sword going to do from that distance?" He asked as I looked straight down the sights.

"Its more than a sword Revan." I said as I pulled the trigger with bullet making contact with his mask breaking it in two. A small amount of blood dripped on the car floor as he looked up at me with his blood red eyes. "It can't be...you're dead." I said with a heavy sense of fear as he looked at me with pure anger.

"Am I though...brother?" He asked me as I stared at him.

"Brother?" Natalie asked me.

"T-That...that man. I thought I killed 6 years ago...its nice to see you again Caine." I said taking up a combat position.

"You too Gabriel." He said calmly doing the same.

_Gods! You're alive! But...how?_


End file.
